Halloween in Midgard
by Trouble101 Loki Laufeyson
Summary: Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, and I (Loki) set out to Georgetown Texas to a Haunted Jail on Halloween Eve. Thor loses his gift for mother, so we must go on an adventure to find it before the dawn of November! -Loki
1. Chapter 1- Halloweenween

**Chapter I: Halloweenween**

I was no older than fourteen when we decided to celebrate Halloween.

It all started when I had an assignment from school about mortal holidays. I was in the library reading a book the teacher recommended for the class. First it talked about birthdays then it talked about American holidays like New Years, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Independence Day, Christmas, et cetera. It really wasn't in order for some reason so once I learned about Halloween, I was most delighted to continue reading. It explained everything I wanted to know. I literally skipped through the history of the holiday and began to read how to celebrate it.

"Thor! Thor! Thor!" I found myself running through the halls looking for my brother with a huge grin on my face. "Thor!" I knocked on his door.

"What is it, brother?" he answered.

"Do you want to celebrate Halloween?" I asked immaturely like a young child.

Thor knitted his eyebrows as if he was puzzled. "Wh- what? I do not understand. Halloweenween?"

"No," I shook my head. "_Halloween_. Just _one_ ween."

"So…" Thor scratched his head. "Halloweenween_ween_?"

"No, no," I corrected. "Halloween."

"Halloweenween?"

"Halloween."

"Halloweenweenween?"

"Just Halloween."

"So it's _Halloweenween_?"

"No, it's _Halloween_. It has always been _Halloween_. It's still _Halloween_. And it will always be _Halloween_." As you can see, I was getting frustrated.

It was quiet.

"Halloween?" Thor asked.

I smiled. "Yes!"

"What is it?" He asked awkwardly.

"It's a holiday!" I replied.

Thor then realized I was unusually this happy so he checked my temperature by feeling my forehead with his hand. "You're warm, but not hot." He then stopped touching my head.

I chuckled excitedly. "It's a holiday where you get to dress up in costumes and knock on strangers' doors just to ask for candy!"

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Is it now?" He asked sarcastically.

I smiled.

"Are you sure you're my little brother, Loki?" He asked.

"Positive! Why wouldn't I be?" I can't believe I let that slip my mind! All those pathetic clues within all those years that led up to the word, adopted! [Sigh]

"Oh!" I remembered. "You also go to haunted houses and get freaked out!"

"That could be a possibility to attend." Thor replied. "I say! When is this _Halloween_?"

"October thirty-first."

"October thirty-first?!" Thor exclaimed. "Why, that's tomorrow! Quick, brother of mine! We must get ready! Collect our friends, Loki-"

"_Your_ friends."

"Collect _my_ friends, Loki."

I turned around almost exiting the room, but then Thor grabbed my shoulder. "Wait, Loki. I am not finished talking! We must figure out what to dress up as, which haunted house we will attend to, what time we open the Bifröst, which realm we go to, and which of _my_ friends we invite to join our adventure!"

"Um," I blinked. "How about Sif and the Warriors Three?"

"Ah, yes, But that only answers one question." Thor began to pace.

I began to think _really _hard. "How about Georgetown…"

"Georgetown where?" He asked.

"Um," I was quiet. "I very much do like Texas."

"So you want to go to Georgetown Texas and do what? Knocking on strangers' doors dressed up as a buffoon does not sound amusing to me."

"Hmm… I may have to research a little deeper of what we could do in Georgetown Texas…" I thought aloud.

"Ah, of course, baby brother," said Thor. "Research 'Haunted Houses in Georgetown Texas.'"

"Perhaps I should use Google."

"No, brother," he said. "Google sounds too silly to use."

"Okay." I agreed as I almost exited the room.

"Wait, brother," Thor stopped me. "Tell lady Sif of this first."

"Why, Thor?" I asked. "I'm sure it would be easier to find the others."

"Yes, but I prefer you to go to Sif first."

"Um-"

"We don't want Sif to get angry because you didn't talk to her first, now do we, brother of mine?"

I sighed. "No."

"Good," He patted me on the head. "Now you go summon my friends and research the Town of George in the land of Texas while I do the rest!"

It was quiet. "You might want to write that down?" said Thor.

"Which part?" I asked.

"Every part!" Thor smiled. "Now go, baby brother. I will see you after your research."


	2. Chapter 2- Lady Sif

**Chapter II: Lady Sif**

Surely Thor had written me a to do list. I then exited the room and to Odin's tree where it has internet (Yes, I know, I know. It's hard to explain, okay? Although, I will tell you that it has a web- that, my friends is where I get the internet!).

"Internet please." I told the web because in Asgard we don't have browser's of any kind. Plus the web I was using through the tree was basically a virus in the tree, so what's the point in updating an anti-virus, right? "Search: Georgetown Texas haunted houses 2014." Well the first thing that popped up was the downtown Haunted Jail. And it said:

_On Jail Hill, a haunted house will be held in the old jail, for two weekends on October 22 and 23 and October 29 and 30 from 7 to 11 p.m._

"October thirtieth?!" I exclaimed. "That's tonight! I don't even know what I am going to be! It's not even Halloween! It's Halloween Eve!"

So I ran through the halls. "SIF! SIF! SIF!" I came up to her door and knocked on it. "SIF! SIF!" I tried to open it, but it was locked so I broke through and the two doors fell open and I entered like a hero.

"Loki, what the hell?! Those doors were expensive! Who's going to pay for that?!" Sif exclaimed within the dust. Then the dust cleared and there she was in a fancy gown, fancy earrings, hair was up in a bun, she was waving a traditional Asgardian paper fan in one hand and she held a sword in the other, and she was sitting in some kind of throne. Like a red and gold chair with two bowls of fire on either side of the arms. "Please stop painting for a minute." She told a man who was painting a picture. Then I realized she was posing for a painting. She arose from the throne and took a deep breath. "What do you want, Loki?" she asked.

"Do you want to celebrate Halloween?"

"I beg your pardon! Halloweenween?!" She asked impudently while waving the paper fan towards her neck.

"No, no," I corrected. "It's _Halloween_."

"Halloweenween_ween_?"

I sighed, "Sure, why not?"

"What is this _Halloweenweenween_ you speak of?" said she.

"It's a holiday Thor and I are going to celebrate," I explained to her what Halloween was and what you did to celebrate it. "So," I asked. "What are you going to be?"

"I'd rather not celebrate-"

"Oh come on, Sif," I said. "You'll love it, I know you will! In a matter of fact, I've always remembered ever since we were children-"

"We still are children, Loki."

"So?" I asked. "Ever since we were children, I remember you always saying that you wished you were a princess!"

"And what's your point?"

"The point is that this is your chance to be a princess!" I smiled.

"Really? By dressing up-"

"Yes, by dressing up."

It was silent. I began to smile charmingly.

"Okay, fine! I'll go! I'll be a princess!" She laughed.

"Okay then follow me!" I said as she grabbed my hand.

"Miss, aren't you going to pose?" The artist called.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She replied as we exited the room.

We ran throughout the castle holding hands and looking for the Warriors Three.


	3. Chapter 3- The Warriors Three

**Chapter III: The Warriors Three**

We found the Warriors Three in the Training Center practicing on fighting.

"Loki! Sif! My friends!" Fandral laughed as he dropped his sword. He then reached over and shook my hand and then he kissed Sif's hand. "My lady." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. I don't know why, but I did.

Fandral's smile faded. "It's lunch time, isn't it?"

"I have no clue." I replied gritting my teeth.

"Then why are you here?" He chuckled.

"They must be asking for something." said Hogun.

Fandral looked at Hogun then turned back to Sif and I. "Is this true?" He asked seriously.

"No," I said. "Well, yes…"

"I knew it!" Volstagg complained.

"Would you like to accompany us to celebrate Halloween?" Sif asked politely.

"_Now_ you pronounce it correctly?" I asked.

Sif smiled. "Yes."

I face palmed.

"Halloween?" Hogun asked.

"Halloween!" Fandral smiled. "I love that holiday!" He turned around to face Hogun and Volstagg. "Even though I've never celebrated it," he turned back to us. "But I love that holiday!"

"I'll take that as a _yes_?" I asked.

"Why of course!" said Fandral joyfully. "I'm in! And I know exactly _just_ who I am going to be!"

"Who?" Volstagg asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question…" He clenched his jaw.

It was quiet.

"Now I'm curious of who you are going to be…" I thought aloud.

Fandral glared. "Robin Hood."

Sif laughed, "That sounds just about right!"

"And I suppose Volstagg and Hogun are going to be Little John and Friar Tuck?" I chuckled.

"Excuse me, but I am not going to shave my head!" Volstagg yelled.

"I am…" said Hogun slowly and seriously. "Very much interested in that character…"

"Which character?" Volstagg asked.

"Friar Tuck…"

"Wasn't friar Tuck a monk?" Sif asked.

I looked over to Sif. "Yes." I said as it was obvious.

"Oh."

"A monk sounds interesting." said Hogun.

"You should be a ninja!" said a man who walked by.

"I should be friar Tuck." said Hogun.

"WASABI!" Yelled an unseen person randomly.

We all looked around.

"I'm in," said Hogun. "I'm going to be Friar Tuck."

"No, no," I said. "You are going to be a ninja."

"No-"

"Ninja."

"No-"

"As prince of Asgard, I demand you to be a ninja for Halloween."

"... Fine."

"I think I'll be Santa Claus!" Volstagg thought aloud.

"Um, why?" Fandral asked.

"Because it suits me!" He smiled.

We all nodded in agreement.

"So where are we going?" Sif asked.

"Well," I said. "If Thor agrees, we may go to a haunted jail in Midgard."

"When?" Fandral asked.

"Tonight at seven o'clock p.m."

"Oh my!" Sif exclaimed. "I think I'll have to borrow a dress from your mother!"

"It will take days to hire someone who would custom sew a Robin Hood costume!" said Fandral.

"I don't even know where to get a Santa outfit!" Volstagg complained.

"How did the ninjas make their costumes?" asked Hogun.

"Well, my _brother's_ friends," I said. "These are questions you'll have to take to Thor!"

It was silent for a moment.

"Where is Thor anyway?" Volstagg asked finally.


	4. Chapter 4- Questions

**Chapter IV: What am I Going to Be for Halloween**

Where was Thor, you asked? I don't know, but I do have a theory…

He must've been walking around Asgard smiling and waving at everyone who walked by.

"Hello, ladies!" He would say as the women walked by giggling.

You see, when Thor was a teenager, he was a… Bachelor, I should say. He was so pampered by Odin, he never listen to mother when she told him how disgraceful it would be to dishonor the family.

I, on the other hand, was more modest. So because I was not pampered by Odin All Father, I listen to what mother was trying to tell Thor and I. Sure, I would slip up and kiss a girl once in a while, but I still always tried my best. But of course, then after I turned sixteen, I couldn't help it and began to rebel and I turned out to be a demon spawn…

I'm so proud! [Smiles of sarcasm]

So when Sif, the Warriors Three, and I finally caught up to my brother, he was swinging on a swing set. No, you're correct. That doesn't look… Right. Because imagine a really masculine blond man sitting on a swing like a little kid.

Surely we were all wondering what he was doing until we realized he was checking off a check list.

"I'm amazed!" said Fandral. "He's actually being mature!"

I nudged him. "Hey, that's my brother you're disrespecting."

"I'm amazed again!" said Fandral.

"Oh," said Thor. "Hello, friends, brother, Lady Sif."

Sif gasped. "Am I not your friend?"

"No, but you are my Lady friend." Thor smiled.

Sif crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh- I- uh-" Thor stammered. "You're- um- my friend that's- uh- a Lady- to be exact."

"Oh, am I?" Sif sassed.

Thor looked left than right. "I think so," he said. "I'm not sure."

"... Ah." Sif said awkwardly.

"Stay here," I turned to Sif and the Warriors Three. "I must have a word with my brother."

They nodded in reply.

I walked up to the swing set and sat on the swing next to Thor who was then checking off the list. I looked down at my shoes on my feet which were halfway buried in the sand. I began to swing a little bit- like a slow swing you usually do when you're a bit sad. It didn't quite feel right to be fourteen and sit on a swing. "Um, Thor?" I looked up and mumbled enough so he could hear me.

"One second, brother." He began to count with his fingers as if he was doing math then he wrote something down.

I looked back down at my shoes. I began to think, _what if I swung on this swing set? I wonder if it would be fun. I mean, it's been years since last time I was on a swing set._

So I actually began to swing. After a while, I swung higher and higher. And I finally made it to the point I swung up and over the top then down again instead of back and fourth. It was fun. Then Thor finally said, "What was it you wanted to say to me, Loki?" Of course by the time he said it, I was already at the edge of vomiting, so I managed to stop. But of course there was two of everything from my complete dizziness.

"Oh," I smirked mischievously. "I have two brothers."

"Liar," he replied. "You have one and that's me. Now what was it that you wanted to say to me?"

"I could not find any haunted houses in the Town of George in the land of Texas. But I could find a haunted jail we could go to."

"Splendid!" Thor smiled as he began to write it down.

"Only," I said gloomily. "It's at 7:00p.m."

"Okay, okay…" Thor proceeded to write.

"7:00p.m. _tonight_."

Thor looked up at me and chuckled.

"No, really." I said.

His smile faded. "Oh?"

I nodded. "Oh."

Thor gave off a sigh that sounded like a horse. Not a neigh, but more like when a horse sighs. "I don't even know who I'm going to be." said Thor.

I shrugged. "Well, you could be a vampire."

Thor looked over to me. "I highly doubt I would pull it off as a vampire."

I looked back down at my shoes. "Don't feel so bad, brother," I said. "I don't know who I'm going to be either."

"You could actually pull off a Count Dracula." Thor chuckled.

"You could actually pull off a Hercules!" I smiled.

"Maybe you could be Hades." said he.

I thought about it. "I actually quite fancy that idea," I said. "You got a tunic?" I asked.

"No, but I've got a white sheet, a needle, and some thread." He replied.

"Yes," I said. "But do you even know how to sew?"

"No, but mother does." he looked back to me. "Any ideas for your costume?"

"Ah, I was thinking a black tunic that goes down to my feet."

Thor was quiet. "That's it?"

"No. I was planning on wearing a skull necklace… Maybe mum could figure out a way to make my skin look pale."

Thor snorted.

"What?" I asked.

"Your skin is already pale!"

"Is it now?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, it is!"

I shrugged then we both arose from the swing set and walked up to Sif and the Warriors Three.


	5. Chapter 5- Swag

**Chapter V: Swag**

"What is it?" Volstagg asked as Thor and I walked up to them.

"My friends," said Thor seriously. "We must set out and scout our chambers for impressive clothing to wear for the great Ween of Hallow. We shall celebrate tonight in a haunted jail in the Town of George in the wondrous land of Texas. Tonight is Halloween Eve and we shall not treat it as such. We shall treat it as the day of Halloween and tomorrow we will rest."

It was silent. "What?" asked Fandral.

I sighed, "Basically go find your costumes and get ready before seven o'clock tonight."

"Oh- alright!" the Warriors Three said at once as they walked off. "Now _that _makes sense!"

"I'll see you two tonight." said Sif as she began to walk away.

"She's so charming…" Thor blushed once Sif was out of sight.

I glared at him. "Indeed." I muttered while gritting my teeth.

I spent the whole day in my bedroom, looking for a costume. Or something that I could _possibly make _into a costume.

Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "_Well, why doth thee not just create an illusion?_" Well, my dear minions, I was still in the process of memorizing the spell at the time. I looked everywhere for a possible costume, but I could find none… Until I found what looked to be a large box, hiding under my bed. I then pulled it out and blew the dust off of it. It appeared to be a chest with a lock that I had no key to match. But then I remembered what mother had given me when I was no younger than five; a key. But if only I remembered what I did with that key! I scouted the room, looking for the key. I remembered that I'd put a string through it so I could wear it around my neck. I searched and searched until I remembered I was wearing it the whole time. I pulled it off and dashed to the chest. I looked around with a grim expression because now my bedroom was a disaster from looking for something as simple as a costume. I stood up to get a better look of it and from that angle, it looked like a tornado went through. I mean, literally, you could see the trail of where it went. But then I muttered something to myself. Something like, "Geesh, I can't even remember what my floor looks like, now that I think about it."

I knelt back down and put the key through the lock. Success! I opened the chest and I found nothing but more dust. I growled and sat there on the floor in between my bed and a nightstand, hitting my head up against it. I proceeded to do so until I just made a minor bruise, then I stopped and just looked up at the ceiling.

"Loki?" asked mother's soothing voice. She probably came in because she was walking by and my room was silent. _Or _she probably noticed something was wrong because my room was a mess and my room is usually almost _never_ a mess. She sat down next to me and looked up at the ceiling, too. "Okay," she said after a while. "What's wrong? You have your old trunk open, your room looks like chaos, and you're looking up at the ceiling."

"Thor, Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, and I are going to a haunted jail tonight at seven and I can't find a costume." I admitted gloomily, still looking up.

Mother looked up at the clock and sighed. "It's 5:26…"

"So?" I asked. "I'm probably not going anyway."

She looked at me in the eyes. "Look at me, honey." she said calmly.

I looked over at her.

"_You. Are. __**Going**_." Mother said sternly. Then she arose and pulled me up by the hands. "Come along." and we exited the room.

It turned out that mother brought me to the craft room where she managed to cut up some fabric. "What are you going to be dressed up as tonight?"

I thought about it for a second. "Count Dracula." I nodded.

"Nothing evil." She glared.

"Wait!" I said. "How about I'll be Loki?"

"No sarcasm, honey. Sarcasm is rude."

I sighed. "A ghost?"

"Too easy."

"A Jotun?" I asked.

"What did I say about being something evil? How are you going to tell someone you're a Jotun? Mortals don't even know what a Jotun is."

"Thor wants me to dress up as Hades." I admitted.

"Nope. Too easy."

I glared. "Why can't I just be Count Dracula?"

"Because he's evil and too classic."

"Fine…" I thought about it for a second. "Hades! That's my finaldecision!"

She sighed in frustration. "Fine," she said. "As you wish." She cut up the fabric, sewed it with a sewing machine. She grabbed some golden ribbon and sewed it along the edges. "Now, Loki," she hesitated. "I thought about it and I could possibly dye it black."

"Do it." I smiled.

She then grabbed a paintbrush and some black ink and, literally colored the tunic black. Then she put it on me and tied a black ribbon with little plastic skulls on it around my waist. She then sewed a golden button on each side of my shoulders to attach the black cape. Then she grabbed a golden staff and added a larger fake skull on the tip. Then she handed it to me.

"Why is the tunic all the way down to my feet?" I asked.

"Why, to keep you warm." She blinked as if it was obvious.

"Oh." I said as I felt like an idiot.

"You look amazing!" She smiled. "Look in the mirror."

Of course I had no choice, but to look in the mirror. I thought it would look really weird, but then I saw how good of a job she did and I couldn't handle how awesome it looked. "Swag." I mumbled.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Just a school thing."

Mother then hugged me and told me to go show my brother, Sif and the Warriors Three.


	6. Chapter 6- A Slap in Reply

**Chapter VI: A Slap in Reply**

Of course it took mother more than an hour to make my Halloween costume, so by the time I was free, I barely had forty-four minutes, and I had to find Thor and his friends.

"_I've always hated living in a castle!_" I thought. Finally I heard Thor's voice.

"Where is me brother?"

"_What?_" asked Sif's voice.

Then Fandral said, "Thor, I think you said-"

"Why, what's wrong with saying _me_ in that sentence?" Thor asked.

"It's bad grammar." said Hogun.

"Fine," said Thor. "Where is _my_ brother?"

At that moment I began to follow the voices.

"Why would _we_ know?" asked Volstagg.

"Maybe we should call for him." Sif suggested.

"NO!" Fandral screamed. _That_ caught me off guard. Because the sound echoed throughout the castle, bouncing off the walls.

"AHH!" Fandral bellowed.

I just stood there. I noticed it was getting dark quickly and it wasn't even seven yet! It was so dark, everything looked blue.

"Dusk." I muttered. "It's almost seven."

"What, Fandral? What did she do?" said Thor's voice.

"SHE LICKED MY HAND!"

"Well that's what happens when you cover a woman's mouth." Volstagg snickered.

Finally, I went past a large column and there they were, in the middle of a room, just down the steps. They looked so strange. Volstagg, fandral, and Thor kept their words. Volstagg was the jolly Old Saint Nick, Fandral was, indeed Robin Hood, Thor was dressed up as Hercules, Hogun was dressed as a Samurai, and Sif was dressed as a cat… Or a cat _woman_…

"Hello, friends!" I smiled as I ran down the steps.

"Loki," said Thor. "We were looking for you! Where have you been?"

"I was looking for a costume and could not find one," I said. "And why did you scream 'no', Fandral?"

"Because when Sif yells, she screams. And when she screams, she screeches."

Awkward silence.

"Oh." I said.

"Where did you get that costume if you could not find one?" Thor stuck to the costume subject.

"Oh, you mean _swag_?" I smirked.

"You named your costume _swag_?" Sif asked while trying her best not to laugh.

"Yes." I nodded.

"_SWAG_?!" Fandral gasped. "Do you realize _what that_ means?"

I shook my head. "No."

"S-W-A-G: Secretly We Are G-"

"PLEASE, FANDRAL! DO NOT _EVEN_ SAY THE WORD!" Thor screamed.

"... Ay." Fandral finished the sentence.

Sif mouthed something like, _Wow_, but other than that, it was completely silent.

"Well of course I'm happy!" I blinked.

"Loki?" Thor grumbled. "Why are you so smart, yet so naive?"

I thought about it for a second. I blinked "I'm not naive."

"_Please_ tell me you are into _just_ women." Thor snapped.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I blinked again. "How could you _not_ be attracted to the opposite gender?" I only said _gender_ because Thor doesn't like it when people say "the word" or anything that has to do with "the word."

It was quiet.

"I say, this is a _very _inappropriate conversation." said Volstagg.

"Indeed." Sif rolled her eyes.

"Especially for two young teenagers." Hogun added.

"_Three_ young teenagers!" Fandral corrected with a smile.

Sif sighed. "I can't believe there are _four _young teenagers in the room and they still must have a chaperone to guide them through their idiotic _royal _lives."

"Oh, wonderful!" Fandral chuckled. "I'm the chaperone!"

"What?" Thor argued. "I'm the eldest young teenager! I'm the chaperone!"

Sif rolled her eyes. "Idiots!" she slapped Thor upside the back of the head. "I'm the chaperone!"

"Prove it!" Thor said impudently.

Sif slapped both Thor and Fandral upside the back of their heads at the same time (because she was standing between them).

"Sif, enough." I said calmly.

She stared for a moment. And then she slapped _me _upside the back of the head. What? How would _you_ feel if a Lady Warrior dressed up as a cat slapped _you_ upside the back of _your_ head?

"NO MORE _SLAPPING_ UPSIDE THE BACK OF PEOPLES HEADS!" I snapped.

Then she slapped me in the face.

"Figures." I muttered.

"What was that?" she asked sternly.

"What- I- nothing." I stammered.

She smiled and nodded. "Good."


	7. Chapter 7- The Town of George

**Chapter VII: The Town of Geoge**

"We're already late." Thor said gloomily.

"You're right," said Sif. "We should get going."

We ran to the stables to get our horses and rode over the Rainbow Bridge, and finally dismounted our horses when we were at least fifty feet away from the Bifröst.

"Heimdall," Thor greeted.

"Thor," Heimdall replied. "Do you have permission from the Allfather to pass?"

"Yes,"

"Lies!" Heimdall snapped.

"We don't have permission from the Allfather," I cut in. "We have permission from the queen."

Heimdall smirked faintly. "After all these years I've known you, Loki… You've always lied."

"Well," I forced a chuckle nervously. "God of lies." I pointed at myself.

He nodded in agreement. "Come."

We followed him into the Bifröst where he then settled his sword into the power slot, causing the Bifröst to open a little bit. "I stop in hesitation to ask if you are all ready."

Thor looked around.

I nodded.

"Yes," Thor replied.

"Well, then." Heimdall pushed the sword deeper down into the slot. The Bifröst opened so wide, it sucked everyone (except for Heimdall) through the Einstein–Rosen bridge, through the nine realms, dimensions, and then we finally landed on Midgard.

"EEAARRTTHH!" Fandral screamed joyfully.

"... Really?" said Sif.

"Yes, really!" he replied.

I looked around in complete shock.

"Curse you, Heimdall!" Thor bellowed at the dark sky. "I thought mother told you to aim the Bifröst on the** OUTSIDE OF THE TOWN OF GEORGE **in the land of Texas!"

If you read that correctly, then you are right. Heimdall, indeed aimed the Bifröst in the middle of the town, so yes, people were staring.

"You," Thor pointed at a little boy. "Mortal infant-"

"I'm ten." he interrupted.

"Mortal ten-year-old infant. Where is the Haunted Jail?"

The child pointed up a small hill where an old brick-building stood. "Right over there." he said.

"Thank you, mortal ten-year-old infant." Thor replied. "Come, my friends."

Then we all followed him to the Haunted Jail.


	8. Chapter 8- The Haunted Jail

**Chapter VIII: The Haunted Jail**

We all entered the parking lot of the Haunted Jail. Some people were dressed up, and some people were not. So when I saw that, I was relieved. "_Thank heavens we're not the only ones in costumes_." I thought.

Suddenly, there was screaming. We all looked around, when suddenly there was a man… Running towards us… With a chainsaw… Screaming.

"RUN!" Volstagg yelled.

The man chased us all around the parking lot, until we realized it was all a joke.

"Ooh! Aren't you a pretty!" said a freaky woman's voice.

We all turned around. And there stood, a woman all dressed up. And a short fence that stood between the woman us, from which trailed all the way to the building.

"Well- uh- thank you?" Sif stammered while backing up.

I then realized the woman was talking to Sif.

Thor gasped. "WITCH!"

Sif screamed and we all ran the other way.

"Hey, guys!" Fandral called on the other side of the parking lot. "There is a line over here! Maybe we should get in it!"

"A line of people?" I asked loudly from behind a trash can.

"Yes!" he replied.

"Wait!" Thor bellowed from the very top of the building. "Before we all get in line, are the people nice?"

"I don't know! Let me see!" said Fandral. Then I heard him ask someone, "Are you nice?"

"I don't know," a young girl replied. "Are you really a Brit?"

"Um… No…?"

"Then no, I'm not nice."

There was hesitation.

"Hey, guys!" Fandral finally shouted. "It's fine! they're all nice!"

"Oh, goody!" Volstagg shouted joyfully.

We all came out of our hiding places and went in line. But because there was so much hesitation, we had to go to the back of the line… Apparently that was the rules. And of course when they told us that, Thor kept fighting it, saying, "You can't tell _me_ what to do! I'm the prince of Asgard! And soon I'll be the king of all the Nine Realms!"

He lost.

Let's just face it here, mortals. The line was extremely _enormous_. It, literally took forever. And I was really happy to see that I wasn't the only one thinking that.

"This is taking _foreeever_!" Thor whined.

"Well, of course!" said Sif. "Look at the line! It's huge!"

"Yes, but-"

"Hey, guys!" said the volunteer. "May I have your _tickets_?"

"Huh?" Thor asked.

"Tickets," she said. "May I have your tickets?"

"What tickets?" he asked.

"Oh!" I smiled mischievously. "You mean these tickets?" I handed her six tickets.

"Loki," said Hogun angrily. "You traitor."

The volunteer laughed. "Thank you. Enjoy!"

The line began to move, but then it stopped because they had to say what the rules were.

"So, brother," Thor whispered. "Where did you get those tickets?"

"I purchased them while I was hiding behind the trash cans." I replied.

Thor stammered. "H-how- The trash cans were on the other side of the parking lot-"

"It's a new magic trick... Mother taught me."

Thor hesitated. "... Oh."

"Thank you for coming!" one of the volunteers announced.

"Wait, Loki," said Thor as the line began to move, entering the building. "Why did Hogun say what he said?"

"He must've been joking around." I answered cheerfully.


	9. Chapter 9- Jalapeño

**Chapter IX: Jalapeño**

We were led to a staircase that went up. Surely I (not sure about the others) was quite used to getting screamed at in the face to scare me, so I just stared at all the pathetic mortals who jumped out and yelled, "BAAH!" in my face.

Inside the Haunted Jail, it was dark with fog inside, LED lights, and an occasional strobe light… It seemed quite spooky.

But after a while of walking through the dark Haunted Jail, all I could hear was screaming. But of course there was Lady Sif, who wasn't even flinching.

"BAHH!" Someone screamed from behind a tarp.

"Hello!" I said.

… Okay! You caught me. You're right; I screamed like a girl. So while going through this series of torture, I just kept saying, "Hello," to everything that looked to be a humanoid.

Everyone was screaming except for Lady Sif… As usual.

"Hello," I said to a humanoid who sat in a corner.

"Loki," said Thor. "That is just a statue-"

"BAAHH!"

"AAHHH!" For some reason, Thor's scream sounded even more feminine than mine… Hmm…

Trust me, all the mortals who scared the living Asgard out of me wore these pathetic masks and once we all exited the Jail, the man with the chainsaw was right there. He then, started the motor and screamed at us as we all did the same in reply… In a scared way, to be exact, and even Lady Sif screamed. Hehehe! Thus we all flooded out of the place with terror.

Fandral and Volstagg both darted straight for the grass, and kissed it.

It began to rain and the first thing Thor did was hide while I just lied there on the wet, hard cement, waiting for my heart to stop pounding.

And of course, Hogun and Sif stood over me, kicking my ribs (yet not too hard. Just hard enough to make me get up). I arose from the cement. "Where _is_ Thor, anyway?"

"Hiding behind those trash cans." said Hogun.

I nodded and walked up to Thor behind the trash cans. "Thor, it's getting wet!" I shouted over the- now- a downpour.

"It's already is wet, Captain Obvious!" he replied.

"I know, I know," I said. "What are we going to do now? I mean, it went by faster than I thought."

Thor hesitated. "I think we should motel it!" Thor shouted over the loud rain.

I nodded. "Good idea."

All we had was gold, so we had to stop by the nearest Pawn Shop to trade the gold in for cash. We got about one-thousand dollars out of it, so we had more than enough for a hotel room. We stopped by a random hotel and purchased one room (even though, I kept telling Thor we had enough for our own rooms. But then he reminded me of dinner).

The only option that sounded good at the time was what turned out to be Mexican food… Which was delicious. All I wanted was tacos, but Thor and his friends just wanted the whole menu.

"Hey," Thor stopped the waitress as she walked by.

"Yes?" she said. "Is there a problem?"

Thor shook his head. "No," he said with his mouth full. "What is this delightful orange sustenance?"

"Um," she chuckled. "That's cheese."

Thor swallowed his food. "Cheese." he said dreamily.

"Cheese." The Warriors Three repeated. I think I actually found myself mumbling, "cheese" the same way they all did.

I looked over and saw Sif rolling her eyes.

"And what is this brown, mushy stuff?" Thor asked.

"Beans," the waitress replied. "Anything else?"

Thor pulled up a green pepper.

"Oh, and that's a Jalapeño."

"What does it taste like?" he asked.

The waitress took a deep breath. "Spicy."

"Ooh, I like spicy." Thor then, took a large bite of the pepper, chewed, and then he swallowed it.

He began to turn red. "Water." he croaked.

"Thor," I whispered. "Try to keep it in."

He held his breath. "IT'S HOT! GET ME SOME WATER! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE! HELP! HELP! HEL-"

He was interrupted by Sif dumping a bucket of ice water on his head. He hesitated. "That does not help the fact that my _mouth_- not my face, but my _mouth_- is on fire… But thank you for trying, dear Lady Sif."

Sif curtsied, walked back to her chair, and sat back down. She looked so proud of herself.

The waitress cleared her throat. "Any to go boxes for ya'll?"


	10. Chapter 10- A Morning in Midgard

**Chapter X: A Morning in Midgard**

We took the rest of our food in to go boxes and decided to walk the streets of downtown Georgetown, instead of walking straight to the hotel. But after a while, Sif and I began to complain about our feet hurting, so we went back to the hotel.

I could actually see why Thor only got one room; it was one _big_ room, meaning he purchased a master suite. There was another part of the room where there was two other beds, one more television, and another sofa. And in the main bedroom was the same thing. So basically, everyone had their own place to sleep. Thor took his own bed, Sif took her own bed, Volstagg took his own bed, Hogun pulled me off of my bed and tossed me to the floor with the help of Fandral. Which I don't understand! I was the only one who slept on a couch, because even though Fandral could've slept on the other sofa, he decided he wanted to sleep on the floor with a towel to keep him warm.

"LOKI! LOKI! LOKI!" Thor was waking me up in the morning. Somehow that pathetic creature managed to jump on the couch like a two-year-old with me on it.

"Go away, Thor!" I bellowed half asleep. "It's not Thor's Day!"

"No, but it is Halloween!"

"Yes, and I'm not your trampoline!"

"Ah, what a coincidence!" said Volstagg. "Halloween and trampoline rhyme!"

"No they don't, you dolt!" I said as I sat up, causing Thor to fall off the couch onto the floor with a large _thump_. "They may sound like they rhyme, but they don't!"

"Do to!" Fandral argued.

"Do you _not_ know how to spell?" I asked.

"Trampoline," Thor sat up joyfully. "T-R-A-M-P-U-L-E-E-N!" he chuckled. "Ha! Joke's on you, brother! They do rhyme!"

I face palmed. "That is _not_ how you spell trampoline."

"Halloween," Thor stood up and sat down on a bed. "H-O-L-L-O-W-E-E-N!" he chuckled again. "Ha! Joke's on you, brother! They do rhyme!"

I lifted up my head and looked at him with annoyance. "How many times are you going to say the same thing?" I asked.

He hesitated.

"Ha!" said Fandral. "Joke's on you, Loki! They do rhyme!"

"How old are you, Thor?" Volstagg asked.

"I am sixteen!" Thor answered.

"You're sixteen, and you don't even know how to spell trampoline or Halloween?" Fandral asked.

"I do too!" said Thor. "In a matter of fact, I just told you how to spell it!"

"Brother," I said. "Do you _even_ pay attention in school?"

"No," he smiled. "Father let's me skip school whenever I want!"

"Guys, really?" Sif came out of the other part of the room. "You woke me up!"

"Sorry, Sif." said Thor.

"It's five o'clock in the morning!" she whispered loudly. "There is no room for 'sorry, Sif!'"

Thor nodded.

"Why don't you just go back to bed?" asked Hogun.

Sif knitted her eyebrows. "Because once I am up, I stay up!"

"Strange," I shook my head. "Just strange."

"What other reason would I have for not waking her up?" Thor asked.

"Well that makes sense!" Fandral nodded in agreement. "You're not a morning person, are you?"

She shook her head. "Absolutely not!"

"Wait," I cut in. "How did you know the way she wakes up?" I asked Thor.

He shrugged in reply.

I began to grit my teeth.

"Gee, Loki," said Fandral. "It was just a sleepover! You don't have to get all _'snappy snappy' _about it."

"Sleepover?!" I exclaimed. "There was a sleepover?"

"Just a weekly Thor's Day sleep over," said Volstagg.

I raised an eyebrow. "After all these years of torture, Thor hasn't invited me to a Thor's Day sleepover?"

"What do you mean by, _'all these years of torture?'_" Thor asked.

"Waking me up at three o'clock, to four o'clock in the morning _every _Thor's Day." I said as if it was obvious.

"Okay, Loki," said Thor agitatedly. "I'll wake you up at nine o'clock, as you want it. I'll invite you to parties, as you want it. _Hell_, I'll do everything for you, as you want it! It's _all _about Loki; Loki the _favorite_!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. So I stood. "You're the _favorite_!"

"Liar!" he replied, standing up.

"Don't you hear all what father talks about? Don't you see?"

We both glared at each other at once.

"Idiots." Sif sighed.

That sigh caught our attention.

"Just shut up," she said. "Let's go get some caffeine in our systems."


	11. Chapter 11- Sweet Tea

**Chapter XI: Sweet Tea**

We went to a local gas station, where we all purchased some sweet tea.

"What kind of sweetener did Ye use?" Thor asked as we all stood in the parking lot, sipping our tea. "I am very much so unfamiliar with thee!"

"How fascinating!" Fandral smiled.

"I wonder what would happen if we gurgled it all together…" Volstagg wondered.

"The mortals would look at us like idiots." I said as if it was obvious.

"Smart aleck." Sif muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Hmm, hmm." She laughed mischievously.

Thor shivered. "I really do wonder what would happen if we gurgled all together."

"Why would we all gurgle so randomly?" Fandral asked.

"Why, to answer my question of what sweetener they used in the tea, of course!" Thor smiled.

"Of course." Fandral repeated as he nodded.

"Let's do so!" said Volstagg.

Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hugun sucked their tea out of their straws and then began to gurgle, while Sif and I just watched in disgust. In a matter of fact, I think I actually caught Sif sneering once.

They gurgled for about ten minutes, and then they spit it out as if they were all fountains… Except there was one little problem; they spat on Sif and I.

I held my breath, but Sif screamed in rage.

"Ta-da!" Thor smiled.

"I'm-I'm covered in-in a combination of saliva and sweet tea." I stammered calmly.

"I'M WET!" Sif screamed. "YOU _SPAT_ ON ME!"

"Says the one dressed as a feline!" Fandral and Thor high-fived each other.

"I declare war upon _you_," she screamed. "I declare war upon _all_ of _you_!"

Fandral swallowed his tea. "No."

She bellowed in rage.

"Sif," I asked. "Do you fear water?"

"No," she pouted. "I do not fear anything; I am a warrior. Warriors to not fear."

"Ah, but you must fear all liquids?"

"No," she answered. "That would be a lie if I feared all liquids."

"Then," I said. "Perhaps you fear germs."

"I- I would never," she stammered. "The fear of germs is very unlikely for me. I am a warrior. If I was afraid of germs, then I would be afraid of blood!"

"Blood is a liquid; not germs." said Fandral.

"And so is saliva!" Thor chuckled.

"I need to evacuate…" said Volstagg randomly.

"Yes, and I need to be cleansed." Sif argued.

I forced a chuckle to keep my spirits up; What she said was a strange statement. Then everyone began to chuckle, too.

"I need to evacuate…" Volstagg repeated.

"Evacuate?" Thor asked.

"It means he has the urge to sit on the porcelain throne." said Hogun.

"Oh," Thor said. "Then go evacuate on the throne of porcelain!"

"I will and I shall!" Volstagg smiled as he entered the gas station.


	12. Chapter 12- The Drage

**Chapter XII: The Drage**

After Volstagg was done "evacuating," and after Sif was done cleaning, we finally left to go adventure Georgetown. As what Thor told me, he said, we were going to finish "admiring" the downtown like what we were doing last night.

But Thor couldn't help, but go into the toy store.

"BOOKS!" he exclaimed.

"But," I said. "You don't even like b-"

"Hush, brother, I am reading." He said as he opened a book about animals.

"This place is amazing!" Fandral admired. "What do you think, Sif?"

"I have no fascination of this building." she replied as she looked around.

Thor looked up from the book and stared straight in front of him.

"Uh, Brother?" I asked. "What are you looking at?"

"I see a beast…" he said.

"What kind of beast?" asked Fandral.

"A _large_ beast," Thor replied.

Sif began to turn around to see.

"Be still, my friends." he said quickly.

"What kind of beast is it?" I whispered while I kept as still as a statue.

"I believe it is a reptile of some sort." he replied.

"What _kind_ of reptile?" I asked. "I must know because I may be able to lure it into going away."

"A _drage_." he said quietly.

"_D-drage_?" Volstagg stammered.

The cashier was looking at us as if we were all idiots.

"Thor,"Sif panted fearfully. "Do you even know what a _drage_ is?"

"Yes," Thor nodded.

"Isn't a _drage_ a dragon?" Fandral asked.

"I ain't heard of a _drage_ before in my life!" said the cashier with a southern accent.

"Forgive me, for I have sinned." Fandral answered.

"A _drage_ is a dragon," Thor replied.

"That, my friend," said the cashier. "Ain't no dragon or a _drage_; That is a stuffed bunny rabbit!" he picked it up and showed it to us. "Happy Easter!" He smiled as he tossed it over to Thor.

"A teddy bear?" Thor asked.

"No," he said. "It's a teddy bunny rabbit, if you know what I mean."

Thor smiled. "It's… It's adorable. I shall buy it and bring it back for mother to see!"

"I think mother would get angry if you refused to give it to her," I said. "She'd love it too much."

Thor hugged it. "Then I shall buy it for mother!" He looked to me. "Loki, when is the next giving holiday?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The next mortal holiday to whom all peoples give."

"Oh," I smirked. "Do you mean Christmas?" I asked.

"Indeed."

"If you wanna get your mother a stuffed animal for Christmas, then I suggest you get her a penguin or a polar bear-"

"No," Thor shook his head. "Mother dislikes bears."

"Why?"

"Because she fears they would bite my head off."

"Hey," I said. "She fears they would bite my head off, too! She also says they could rip thy eyes out." I nodded.

"Well, yes." Thor replied.

The man sighed. "Penguin it is!"


	13. Chapter 13- The River

**Chapter XIII: The River**

We left the toy store with a brand new, huge- what the man called- a "teddy penguin" with a big, red bow tied around its neck. I'm not sure if I was the only one embarrassed because my older brother was walking around, dressed as Hercules, hugging a stuffed animal. But everyone thought it was cute for some reason. I'm not sure why, because like I said; it was _Thor_ dressed as _Hercules_, hugging a _stuffed animal_ in one hand and Mjölnir in the other, and a _stuffed animal_ is a _toy_. And _toys_ are meant for _mortals_. Thank heavens for the fact that the Christmas penguin was meant for mother!

We walked and walked, when suddenly, we came up to a river.

"It must be a ocean of some kind!" Thor exclaimed.

"I've never seen a green ocean before…" I thought aloud.

The water flowed by with autumn leaves floating on the surface.

"Look," said Fandral. "There is a park on the other side!"

Thor squinted for a bit and then smiled. "Good eye, my friend! We shall enter its gates!"

We ended up walking along a highway to get to the park.

"Dragons," Volstagg screeched. "Attack!"

But Thor and I held him back.

"Relax!" Thor shouted over the cars that drove by. "They're just mechanical horses!"

"They don't look like horses!" he replied.

The sound died down for a moment… Must've been because of a red light.

"That's why it's called horse power!" Then I laughed, but no one got the pun, so I stopped.

Thus, we crossed the highway and entered the road that lead to the park. Thor lead us down the hill and we made it there.

"**San Gabriel Park**," Sif read the sign out loud. "So… They named an ocean after a mortal?"

"I believe so." said Hogun.

"I have _never_ heard of such a thing!" Volstagg said in amazement.

So we ran up to the waterbed to identify it better.

"Guys," I said looking at the ducks swimming in the water. "I think this is a river."

"A river?!" Fandral asked. "It's a bit green to be a river."

"Perhaps that is the difference between a mortal river and an Asgardian river," Thor suggested. "Ours are clear and clean, and theirs are… Dirty…"

"Right when I began to have respect for this realm." Fandral complained.

"Well, at least it's not ugly," Sif smiled. "I mean, look around you: See the fallen leaves on the ground. Look at the ducks, the swans, the autumn trees."

"At least it's not Jotunheim." I laughed again, hoping this time, it was a good joke. But of course, they just glared.

"And look at the water," Sif continued. "Look at how it shines in the sunlight. And the fish that swim, the turtles, the frogs, and the miniature dragons that bathe in the sunlight."

"Um, Sif," I said. "... Those are lizards."

She shook her head. "Same thing."

I coughed in reply because at this point, if I said anything with a smart aleck remark, she would've ripped my head off.

"She's right," Thor sniffled. "It's beautiful!" At that moment, the wind blew the "teddy penguin" out of Thor's hands and into the river. "NO!" he screamed. He dropped his hammer and ran after it, diving into the water and swimming as fast as he could, but right when he was about to grab it, a turkey vulture swooped down and picked up the penguin, then flew off with it.

Thor bellowed in rage, swam back to us, and we all pulled him out of the water. "We- we must go after it!" he shouted.

"No, Thor," Sif shook her head. "It's better to get another one."

He turned around and faced us. "We. Will. Get. It."

It was quiet.

"Look," said Thor. "That was ten mortal dollars that flew away! I _need_ that bird."

"Which bird?" I asked knowing which bird he meant.

"The fake bird." He answered.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" he blinked. "I am positive."

"I don't think you're really sure." I smirked mischievously.

"I'm really sure."

"I doubt it."

"Yes, but I don't."

"Do, too." I said.

"Do not." he answered.

"Do, too."

"Do not."

"Do, too-"

"Enough!" Fandral and Sif shouted at once.

"You are giving me a headache." said Sif agitatedly.

"Same here." Fandral nodded.

Thor sighed and sat down on the grass. "I need that penguin."

"Just get a new one-"

"No," Thor said sternly. "_Again_. Ten mortal dollars just flew away. I need it back."

Fandral gave up and looked around.

"Huddle," Volstagg shouted. "Not you, Thor." he said as Thor began to stand up.

We huddled together… Without Thor, believe it or not.

"Should we go?" Fandral whispered.

"I don't want to hunt for a penguin." I answered.

"I think we should go." Sif nodded.

"Very well," said Volstagg. "We shall make a vote."

"Those who want to go," said Fandral. "Whisper _Eye_."

"And Those who don't want to go," said Volstagg. "Whisper _thy_."

"Why _thy_?" Fandral wondered.

"Because it's different." he replied.

"Eye," Sif whispered.

"Eye," Fandral whispered.

"Thy," Hogun whispered.

"Eye," Volstagg whispered.

"Thy," I said louder than the others.

"Very well," said Fandral. "The _eye's_ have it."

"Hey," I whispered. "I'm a prince!"

"So?" said Fandral.

"My vote is worth three people!"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Break!"

"No!" I bellowed.

They did not break.

"What now, Loki?" Sif grumbled.

"I- I," I stammered. "What I say, goes."

"And?" Volstagg asked.

"Therefore, we do not hunt for the penguin."

It was quiet.

"Break!" Fandral said finally.

We all broke the huddle.

"Thor, my great friend, Thor," Fandral smiled.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"We're going!" Sif clapped her hands and jumped up and down cheerfully.

Thor smiled and we began to walk the direction the vulture flew.


	14. Chapter 14- Little Brother

**Chapter XIV: Little Brother**

I couldn't handle it! I have been hunting _many_ times! Usually for dragons that terrorized the city of Asgard, deer, bears, and for heavens sake; I even helped the guards catch a murderer! But I haven't _ever_ hunted for something as simple as a _toy_!

By the time we exited the park, it was already dusk and mortal infants with pumpkin-shaped buckets began to walk the streets.

"Excuse me, little fairy," said Thor to a little girl dressed as a… Well you already know; a fairy.

She screamed at the top of her little lungs and ran off yelling, "STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"

Thor sighed. "I wish somebody can tell me whether or not if they found that bird!"

We entered a neighborhood where it was crowded with mortals. No, literally; it was _packed_. Hell, it wasn't even that dark because of all the halloween lights!

Thor was becoming desperate. He began to knock on the doors of the mortals' houses.

"_So you want to go to Georgetown Texas and do what? Knocking on strangers' doors dressed up as a buffoon does not sound amusing to me." _Thor had said. And now look at him; He was doing so, all because of a stuffed animal. Thus, almost every time, he was told that he was too old to trick or treat.

"But what's that?" he asked gloomily trying his best to play stupid.

"It's what all these little munchkins are doing," the person replied. "Now, take this candy and go!"

He took it and turned around and came back to us. His expression was grim.

"I am so sorry, Thor," Sif hugged him. "We'll find it."

"Yeah," I smirked. "We'll find a _new one_ in the _toy store_, which is just down _the_ _street_."

Fandral nudged me with a glare. "Not helping." he whispered.

I shook my head. "Look, brother. I'm sure mother will be grateful _even_ if you just gave her some candy."

Sif released Thor.

"Hmm…" he looked down at the Reese's Peanut Butter cups in his hand. Suddenly, an evil grin grew upon his face. "Loki," he said. "Has mother taught you illusions yet?"

I hesitated. "I'm still in the process of learning it-"

"Can you turn into a small child?" he interrupted.

"I- I think so." I stammered.

"Try." he said desperately.

I looked down at my hands as I concentrated on the spell, and watched them turn from full, mature, teenager hands, to little, nine-year-old hands.

Sif's expression was full of amazement. "Loki," she smiled as she knelt. "Oh, how this brings back memories!"

Yes… That is right; when I was thinking _"young child,"_ the only thing that popped up in my mind, was my childhood memories. But Thor couldn't help, but hug me tightly.

"Thor!" I gasped with my youthful voice. "I can't breath!"

"I am so sorry, little brother!" he let me go and patted down my little shoulders. "Can you dress up as something?"

I shook my head. "Just this."

Sif smiled. "You can say you're a little prince!"

"I am a little prince." I replied as if it was obvious.

"Haha," Fandral grabbed me and noogied my head. "You might be a child, but you are still the Loki I know!"

I struggled to get away, but I managed. "I _am_ the Loki you know!" I smiled as Thor patted my head.

"Are you sure this is _just_ an illusion?" Thor asked. "I mean, you feel as what you look."

"Small?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Indeed," I answered. "I _feel_ small. Trust me, mother told me that the magic affects the ears, the eyes, _and _the hands."

A mischievous grin grew on Thor and Sif's faces as they looked at each other and nodded as if to say, _"We're back in business."_

I looked up at the dark sky. "Now if only I knew _why_ I turned into my young self…" I looked back at Thor who then said, "To go get bundles of candy for mother, of course!"

"I have a feeling you want me to ask for something _more_ than candy." I smirked as if I didn't believe him.

"Well… Maybe… All you have to do is say, 'treats or trick-'"

"Trick or treat." I corrected.

"'Trick or treat' and then ask whether or not if they've seen my teddy penguin-"

"_Mother's_ teddy penguin." I corrected again.

"_Mother's_ teddy penguin." he smiled.

"Or I could just examine their yard for _mother's_ teddy penguin." I suggested.

He nodded in agreement. "That, too."

I looked around at everyone. "Well?" I asked as I managed to magically turned a pebble into a candy bucket shaped as a green pumpkin. "Aren't you guys going to walk me down the streets because you couldn't go to your Halloween party?"


	15. Chapter 15- Trick or Treat

**Chapter XV: Trick or Treat**

"What Halloween party?" Thor asked as Sif held my hand.

I winked up at him. "That's the point."

Thor looked puzzled as I went in line for the next house. Yes, there was a line for each house. Haven't I already told you that it was _packed_? I had to wait in the line for a while, so once it was my turn, my heart pounded with excitement.

"Trick or treat." I said.

There, stood in the doorway was an old lady who then asked as she put a piece of candy in my bag, "Are you British?"

I have _no_ idea what the British are, but I nodded anyway. What else was I going to tell her? _Oh, no. I'm Asgardian!_ I'll try to remember that next time I'm on Midgard, when I am not allowed to reveal my secret Jotun identity.

"Oh, how lovely! What are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure," I replied. "My mum made this costume…"

"I think she meant for you to be a medieval royal child." she smiled.

"Like a prince!" said the girl behind me who was dressed as a princess. She stepped up next to me. "Trick or treat."

I walked off. I too busy being proud of myself for pulling off my first trick in Texas to even think of what I was supposed to be doing; Looking in the yard for mother's teddy penguin. Sif gently grabbed my hand once I approached the sidewalk.

"Well," she asked. "What did you get?"

I pulled out the piece of candy I was given. "Uh… It looks like I got a Kit Kat."

"A Kit Kat… Hmm…" she then smiled. "Hopefully we'll get enough candy so I can try some _Kit Kat_."

We met up with Thor and the others at the next driveway of a house where no one was home.

"Did you find it?" Thor asked.

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered. "All I've got is a Kit Kat."

"No teddy penguin?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No teddy penguin."

He sighed.

"Perhaps we should go to the next house!" Sif said cheerfully as we both began to stroll.


	16. Chapter 16- The Dawn of November

**Chapter XVI: The Dawn of November**

After we went the the next house, we went to another, and another. I went through several yards and did not seem to find the teddy penguin. I finally made it to the end of the block when mother appeared in front of me.

"Mother?" I asked. "W-what are you doing here?"

"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked. "Disguised as your youth!"

I looked around. I thought I would have to be embarrassed, but nobody was even paying attention. I looked back to mother. "You're not really here, are you?"

She smirked. "Indeed I'm not."

I blinked. "... That doesn't make any sense."

Her smile faded. "Magic never makes any sense, my dear."

It was silent.

"Your father is getting worried about you and Thor," she broke the silence. "He said he wants you to be back by the dawn of November."

"The d-dawn of November?" I stammered. "But that is tomorrow."

She nodded. "I thought I should warn you," she said. "Your father would be very angry if you two come back after the sun is completely up."

"The dawn of November," I was quiet. "... In Asgard?"

"Yes, dear." she replied.

"But," I said. "How would I know whether or not if it's dawn in Asgard?"

She looked down at the pavement. "Surely," she promised. "I will keep track."

I winced. "... How?"

She smiled brightly. "Magic."

"Oh."

"I must go now," she sighed. "I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She began to shimmer with green.

"Wait!" I shouted quickly.

She stopped.

"When we get back," I asked. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Appear to people?" I asked. "The way you did?"

She smiled as she began to shimmer with green. "Soon." Then she fully disappeared.

I sighed as Thor, the Warriors Three, and Sif approached me. "No more trick or treating," I said as I gave them the heavy bucket full of candy. I then, turned back into my normal, fourteen-year-old self. "We're gonna find that bird!"

It was quiet.

"So," Volstagg broke the silence. "No more candy?"


	17. Chapter 17- Norse

**Chapter XVII: Norse**

"That's right," I replied as we walked down the block. "No more candy."

"But what if we find candy on the ground?" Volstagg asked. "Could we keep it?"

I sighed as Thor said, "No."

I turned around and began to walk backwards. "If you find a piece of candy on the ground, you could keep it."

He nodded cheerfully.

"But," I said. "It has to have a wrapper on it and it can't be halfway eaten!"

"Oh?" he asked.

I nodded. "Oh."

"Oh." He drooped.

I turned back around and began to walk normal.

"Spread out!" Thor ordered.

And thus we did. I walked along a sidewalk, looking closely at different yards. But then this one kid stepped in front of me and just stared. I had no choice, but to stop walking. "What?" I asked.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked.

I blinked. "A god."

He squinted. "Like a Greek god?"

I shook my head. "No," I replied. "A Norse god."

"Like which Norse god?"

"Loki."

"Loki?" he asked. "You mean the guy that fell in love with a horse-"

"I didn't fall in love with a horse!" I interrupted.

The kid gasped. "Then how else did you give birth-"

"I'm a boy!" I said. "Boys don't give birth."

"Yeah," he said. "But you turned into a mare and then-"

"For the last time, I didn't fall in love with a horse!"

The kid was quiet. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm positive."

"A hundred percent positive?" he asked.

I shook my head. "A hundred and ten percent positive."

"Was he a pretty stallion?" he teased.

I face palmed. "I don't know," I said. "All I know is that I like a girl and she's not a horse."

The kid smiled.

"I said she's not a horse!" I raised my voice.

"What's her name?" he asked in a teasing manner.

I sighed. "... S-S…"

"Spit it out, little god."

"Si-Si…" I stammered. "Si-Si- Ugh! For heaven's sake, this is silly!"

"I know you can say it." he smirked mischievously.

Anger rose. Blood pumped. Thoughts roared. "Her- her name is Sif!" I blushed with embarrassment.

His jaw dropped. "You mean Thor's wife?"

"What?" I asked. "Thor's wife-" I looked around rapidly and nervously. "Where in the nine realms did you hear that?!"

"My history teacher." he replied.

I knelt. "Well, tell your history teacher, **she is wrong**!" I poked him.

"Owe…" He blinked. "That actually hurts."

I stood back up. "Tell her."

"_Him_."

"Tell _him_."

"Tell _him_ what?"

"Tell _him_ that, **he is wrong**!" I said.

He shook his head. "I-I can't."

"Why?" I asked. "Are you raven?"

"Raven?" he asked. "You mean chicken?"

"What's a chicken?" I asked.

"Apparently you are." he replied.

I gasped. "Do not curse at me, mortal!"

"I'm not the mortal here."

I bellowed in frustration as I pulled out a twenty dollar bill, gave it to the kid, stormed off, and continued to look for the teddy penguin.


	18. Chapter 18- An Old Friend

**Chapter XVIII: Long Lost Sigyn**

As I continued to walk along the sidewalk, I couldn't help it, but to notice I was being followed. I turned around thinking it was that same kid, but instead, it was a whole bunch of kids. I took a deep breath to keep my rage on the down low. "What the-" I had it. I almost had it. I knew I could say something other than _hell_. "What the Asgard?!" I shouted.

All the children began to snicker.

I raised an eyebrow. There are _many_ lessons I have learned in the past, but there is only _one_ that I know really well. And that is; _children are cruel! _Like it? I made it up myself. I would probably consider liking children if I hadn't any bad experiences even doing so as if to _glance_ at them. Trust me, dear minions. Every time a child is around me, they either glare at me, or they stick their tongues out at me. Or… You know… They think I gave birth to a horse…

"Is that a costume?" a little girl asked me.

I began to sweat nervously. "No, dear," I said calmly. "This is what I usually wear."

"Why?" asked one of the kids.

"Because I'm a god." I tried not to sneer.

"A god?" asked another. "I don't see no white beard!"

"Surely you must be mistaken," I said. "That would be my father."

"Your father has a _beard_?!"

I nodded.

"What are you doing here without a costume?" asked the same little girl.

"Well," I chuckled. "An hour ago I was dressed as Hades."

"BROTHER! BROTHER! BROTHER!" Thor's voice screamed in the distance. "TEENAGE FEMALE PEOPLES ARE COMING! RUN!"

I looked around for Thor. _Teenage female peoples?!_ I thought. _What does he mean?_ Then I heard screaming. Like a girl screaming. But not just one girl. It sounded like a thousand girls. My eyes widened. "Thor," I said to myself. "What did you do?" And right when I saw Thor, I saw a herd of wild beast, A.K.A: _Teenage Female Peoples. _

I turned around and dashed the other way. I ran and ran. Suddenly Thor caught up to me, which made me scared, because I was either running too slow, or he was running faster than me.

"Brother," I shouted over the screaming. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" He panted. "All I know is that Fandral was joking around, then he said something that made all the teenage female peoples in the whole town go berzerk!"

I looked behind me as I ran. "You think?" I asked sarcastically while looking back to him.

Thor suddenly screamed something I didn't quite hear. And I ended up running into a trash can, which fell over with me and I was laying on the cold, hard cement. And Thor… That coward brother of mine, continued to run as he said, "Farewell, brother!"

And then at that moment, I knew what he screamed, "Loki! Trash cans! Look out!" which, defining it, made me pass out as the girls picked me up and carried me to the great unknown.

I woke up. "Ah-" one of the girls covered my mouth with her hand before I could finish screaming.

"Shh…" she said calmly.

I nodded and she took her hand off my mouth. I looked around. I was on a sofa in someone's house. There was- of course- more than one girl. Like about ten to twenty of them.

"Oh my god," said a blond girl who walked in with freshly baked brownies. "I had _no_ idea there was more than one of them!"

"Are those brownies?" I asked with interest.

"Yeah," she said. "Want one?"

I nodded. Okay! I'm sorry! I just _love_ brownies so much. They're delightful… I wish I know how to make them. Oh, yeah. I forgot. I'm a prince. I can't learn how to cook. It's a sign of weakness! Yes, you are right. That's what father told me.

"So…" one of them asked me awkwardly. "Is there, like, any other treats you like besides… Brownies?"

I looked at her in the eye as I swallowed my first bite. I shook my head, "Nothing beats brownies."

"AHH!" A girl screamed as she entered the room. "You found the cuteness!"

"Cuteness?!" I asked with my mouth full.

"I mean, like, look at him," she calmed down. "Those vivid, green eyes…" she fainted.

I looked at the blond girl who was feeding me brownies. I swallowed. "Is she okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. It's, like, completely normal."

"She's, like…" said another. "boy crazy."

They all began to giggle.

"I'll go make more brownies!" said the blond as she stood up and walked to the unknown kitchen.

And now that I hadn't any brownies, I was scared again. What were these girls going to do with me? Why do they want the others? Questions ran through my head like a copy machine. One piece of paper, to the next.

"Hey, girls!" A blond girl came in dressed as a witch. My eyes widened, and my eyebrows knitted. This girl looked awfully familiar.

"Hey, Sigyn!" They all replied happily.

Uh-oh. Sigyn; my ex girlfriend. I was doomed! Last time I saw her, she was on the back of her horse telling me she was going to live in Midgard. I begged her not to go, but she disobeyed. "I brought back ice cream!" she announced.

The girls squeaked and giggled as they snatched the shopping bags out of her hands and dashed to the kitchen.

There we were… _Alone_. The thirteen-year-old Sigyn was left with me; the fourteen-year-old Loki.

"Loki, my friend." she smiled as she stood.

"Sigyn," I gulped. "What are you doing here?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Shouldn't you know?" she smiled. "You were, like, the last person I saw before I left."

I couldn't help myself, but to be bothered about the fact that her voice was _much_ more different than what I remembered. She nomore had an Asgardian accent, nor did she have the same grace, but she seemed to look much more defined.

I looked down at the coffee table that stood in front of me. I felt guilty. I hadn't done anything wrong since last I saw Sigyn, except when I totally forgot about her and began to look towards Lady Sif. Maybe that was why I felt like a buffoon. But that memory began to hover in the room like helium.


	19. Chapter 19- Some Misunderstanding

**Chapter XIX: Some Misunderstanding**

It was quiet.

"How are you doing?" I asked in a caring manner. I know it was a silly question. She looked better than what she was before. Like I said:_ She seemed to look more defined. _

"Wonderful!" she sighed happily. "What's Asgard like?"

I couldn't look her in the eye. I felt guilty. I fancied Sif, and Sigyn and we hadn't broken up properly. I felt as if I was committing adultery. "... The same," I nodded. "As always."

She smiled. "Still golden?"

"Still golden." I agreed with a smirk.

Suddenly, a bird flew over and landed on her left shoulder. "Hi." she smiled at the bird.

My eyes widened. It was the _same _bird that took the teddy penguin.

"What's wrong, Loki?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Um…" _spit it out! Spit it out!_ I thought. "Your vulture took my brother's toy."

She shook her head. "Pity, pity pity," she began to slowly walk towards me. "For one: she's not a vulture; she's a falcon. And for two: Indeed she did."

"... Why?" I asked as she sat down next to me.

"I saw you and your friends," she said with a glare. "I missed you, and I, like, had _the_ most _amazing_ idea! I took your teddy bear away from you."

"It's a peng-"

"I know what it is!" she barked. Her face mellowed. "My Loki…" she rubbed my shoulder.

I kept thinking: _she's not doing too well, is she? _

She moved in for a kiss. I pushed her away right before her lips touched. "Sigyn." I said as I looked directly into her crystal, blue eyes.

She looked at me back with shock. "I don't understand," she swallowed back a sob. "Are you with someone else?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not."

"You must be!" she snapped. "Why would a prince push away someone like _me_?!"

I was quiet. "Sigyn," I said sternly. "Give. Me. The teddy penguin."

"Not until you give me what I want." she said.

"I don't know what you want." I stood up, but she casted a spell and pulled me down. I looked at my hand which was outlined with hot pink. "Dark magic-"

"What's that, god of lies?" she asked.

"I- nothing!"

She leaned in towards my neck. I tried to move- I at least twitched a bit before she casted a darker spell, forcing me not to move. She kissed it, causing my skin to throb, then released me. I took a deep breath, grasping my neck. It hurt to high heaven, but I couldn't feel it with my fingers. "What did you do to me?" I asked full of rage.

She chuckled. "Oh, Loki!," she smiled. "I marked you as an enemy. Now everyone will have the sudden urge to kill you."

I raised an eyebrow. I remembered what mother told me: _"If someone ever puts a spell on you, scratch the area until it bleeds. That will cause the skin to open and the magic to escape." _So I began to scratch my neck.

Sigyn began to look puzzled. "Whuh-Loki- what are you doing?"

"It itches." I lied.

She noticed my skin began to bleed. Instantly, the throbbing began to stop, but new pain came in. I tried my best not to bellow, but then she grabbed my hand, pulled out a rope, and tied my hands together and she held it like a leash. "There won't be any of that!" she said.

"Yes, there will!" I shouted as I magically melted the rope, stood up, and casted a spell on her to stay still.

"Green magic," Sigyn said with fear. "What are you?"

"Someone that doesn't fancy the idea of dark magic."

"But it's _not_ dark magic," she begged. "It's red magic."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, Sigyn?"

She nodded.

"No, no," I said. "You're a terrible liar. This is nothing like red magic, **dear**." I released her from the spell. "Where did you _even_ learn this kind of stuff?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Exactly," I told her agitatedly. "Do you know what my brother told me?"

She shook her head.

"He told me that green magic is the only magic you can learn. And the rest is just a curse."

She blinked. "I refuse to listen to a son of a sorceress."

I glared. "You, too are a sorceress."

"Ha ha! Very funny, _Lokester!_" she mocked. "I'm the goddess of awesome, not a skank."

I shook my head. "Sigyn," I said. "You're not listening to me. You're not a goddess."

"Fine," said she. "Then I am the queen of awesome."

"Nor are you a queen." I rolled my eyes.

"Then I am the mother of awesome!" she smiled.

"You don't have any kids." I glared.

"Indeed, but I gave birth to awesome." she pointed out.

"Wha-"

"What do you think these birthing hips are for?" she asked sternly.

I blinked. "I wish to unhear that."

"Do you?" she asked sarcastically. She began to stand up, but I pushed her down and backed away. "No." I said with disgust.

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "Loki, you're acting the way I did when we first started dating."

I nodded. "I know."

"Do you want me?" she asked.

"Not at the moment!" my eyes widened.

At that moment, the other girls came out of the kitchen and into the room. They began to "chit chat" and giggle. The scene felt _extremely_ awkward.


	20. Chapter 20- Lion King

**Chapter XX: Lion King**

At that moment, the door flew open and more teenage girls flooded the room screaming and giggling. Then Thor and Fandral came in.

"Brother!" Thor shouted over the madness. He began to wave his hand at me as a greeting.

I did the same, but I still felt awkward. This room was abundantly boisterous. I turned around and saw Sigyn. She was still sitting there, but her hands covered her face. She almost looked as if she was weeping. I turned around and glanced at Thor and Fandral who were in the doorway. I looked more to the right towards the entrance, and the door was wide open. Nobody was guarding it. Just Thor and Fandral stood there as if they were waiting.

I turned back to look down at Sigyn again. The girls around her completely ignored her as she pouted. What else were they going to do, though? Let pity fall upon them for a young woman who has committed the wrong?

But I was the one who let pity fall upon me. I approached Sigyn, and pulled her up off the couch. As she stood in front of me, she was expressionless. I wanted to help her, but I knew I couldn't. I was a young prince and she was a young sorceress. So I kissed the back of her hand, reached over to her shoulder, grabbed the falcon and set it down. I was pecked a few times, but it was no where as close as the pain Sigyn gave me. I offered her to take my hand (which she did), and we all exited the house and stood in the driveway.

"Wew!" Thor sighed. "Thank you, brother! I was getting anthropophobia; fear of people!"

"Are you sure you weren't getting Gynophobia?" Fandral asked.

"What's that?" Thor replied.

"Fear of woman," he answered. "I should become a physiatrist and put you on a special prescription for Ephebiphobia; fear of youth."

"Or Achluophobia; fear of darkness." Thor and Fandral began to throw different kinds of phobias Thor possibly had.

"Agrizoophobia. You don't like animals, right?"

He shook his head. "Agyrophobia. Because I need my father to hold my hand as I cross the street."

It was quiet.

"Athazagoraphobia. Because you're the most popular kid in school."

"You have Bibliophobia," I said. "Fear of books."

"Cibophobia!" Fandral chuckled. "Fear of food!"

It was silent.

"You're being sarcastic," I asked. "Please tell me you're being sarcastic."

"...Coulrophobia; fear of clowns."

"Perhaps he was getting Ephebiphobia," said Sigyn. "Fear if teenagers."

We all looked at her. Sigyn wasn't that smart ever since I can remember. So she basically shocked the living Asgard out of us.

"Sigynophobia," said Thor said with wide eyes. "Fear of Sigyn being smart."

She giggled.

Thor and Fandral had _no_ idea. Sigyn _has_ changed, and they don't even know it. Before, she used to be this sweet girlfriend of mine and now she's a sly fox. I needed to talk to her, but my brother and his best friend were making it hard to do that. They kept joking around and naming off different kinds of phobias. Fandral was insolent and mischievous. Thor and him were so much of best friends, that they created havoc in the kingdom of Asgard and wherever they went.

So whenever I say, "May I have a word with blank?" They usually proceed to be annoying.

"May I have a word with Sigyn?" I asked sternly.

"Why, of course, _dear Sir Loki_," Fandral teased. "We shall leave the two of you alone to continue you precious _smooch time!_"

Him and Thor laughed.

"I. Don't. Want. To smooch. Her." I growled.

"Lalalalala!" Fandral began to sing while making up his own lyrics.

"Can you feel the _love_ tonight," Thor and Fandral began to sing a song from the Lion King together. "The peace the evening _brings!_ The world for once, in perfect harmony-"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped.

They were quiet. "... With all it's living things!" They continued.

"I _hate_ you _both_," I muttered. "Just let me talk to her alone."

They began to slouch sadly.

"You're not going to receive any sympathy from me!" I growled.

They both walked away into the house with sad expressions on their faces.


	21. Chapter 21- Deal

**Chapter XXI: Deal**

"What is it?" Sigyn asked. "That little misunderstanding over there? Honestly. I can fix it." she began to lean.

I pushed her away. The last thing I wanted was that gift of hers. That reminded me; I wasn't finished scratching my neck. She began to frown as I did so.

"We need you to give us back the teddy penguin." I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you call it?"

"Stop asking stupid questions," I said. "You already blundered every chance of kindness I could possibly give you."

"Who said romance is kind?" she smiled.

I raised both of my eyebrows. _Hell no_. I thought. "Nobody," I said. "Absolutely **nobody**."

"Loki," she frowned. "Remember the good times?"

"I honestly don't remember _any_ good times with you."

Her face straightened. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not giving you any _'romance'_ until you give us back the teddy penguin." I demanded.

She smiled. "So you _will_ give me _'romance_?_'_"

I nodded, "Something like that."

"_Something like that_?" she snapped. "How about you-"

"How about we make a deal." I interrupted.

It was quiet.

Sigyn nodded. "Okay," she said. "... You give me what I want and then I'll give you what-"

"Okay," I interrupted again. "I can see that I'm the one that makes the deal."

She began to glare.

I glared at her in reply. "Thor!" I called after a while.

My brother came running out of the building. "Yes, brother?" he asked.

"Make a deal with Sigyn." I pointed at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"Just… Say something we'll do for her."

He hesitated. "Do you have any enemies?" he asked.

I began to shake my head. This wasn't a good Idea. I knew _exactly_ what he was thinking.

Sigyn smiled wickedly with a nod. "In a matter of fact," she said. "I'll even write you a list!" She giggled. "Just let me go get a piece of paper!" she ran off.

"Sigyn!" I called. "No, no- ugh..." I sighed.

She came back with a pen and paper on a clipboard. "Here ya go." she smiled.

Thor reached for it, but I snatched it from her hands. I read it. "Thank Odin's beard!" I smirked. "A to do list!"

"Haha," she laughed. "Odin's beard! That's _hilarious_."

"And in return," I asked. "You'll give us the teddy penguin?"

"What?" Thor asked.

"I agree," she nodded. "_What?_"

"You know _what_." I glared.

She backed away.

Once Thor figured it out, he summoned his hammer and growled.

"Okay," she knitted her eyebrows. "Deal." she swung up her hand.

Thor and I each took turns on shaking it. "Deal." we repeated.


	22. Chapter 22- Dumpster Diving

**Chapter XXII: Dumpster Diving**

Thor and I set off with the to do list. He wanted to bring Fandral, but I insisted it wasn't a good idea. Thor got the hint; Fandral was impudent.

We walked up and down the street, trying our best to get away from Sigyn and her friends. Finally Thor got impatient, so he snatched the list from my hands and gasped.

"What?" I asked.

He hesitated. "We have to dig through trash cans."

My eyes widened. _Dig through trash cans? _I thought. _I don't think so! Been there, done that. Next! _"Do we _have_ to?" I asked.

Thor nodded. "Sadly, yes."

I sighed. "What. For?" I clenched my jaw.

"It says she dropped a gold coin in one."

_What?_ "In _one_?" I asked.

"Yes." Thor glared.

"Does that mean we have to dig through _every_ trash can in town?"

Thor stared and then looked back down to read more. "It says it was a restaurant's trash can."

**That**, mortals, is what just made things worse. Here I was thinking, _"No worries! We're just going to dig through __**dry**__ garbage!" _But no. We had to dig through **wet **garbage. **Wet**, greasy, moldy, dirty, filthy, **stinky** garbage. And not just _one_ restaurant's can, but almost _every_ restaurant's can.

"Well," I said. "You don't see two princes digging for a coin in trash cans every day, now do you?"

Thor shook his head. "Now I wish we brought Fandral." he said.

"Are you telling me," I said. "That Fandral likes dirty things?"

"Yes."

"... Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know! Because he likes dirty things!"

I began to shake my head rapidly. _Who likes dirty things? _I thought. Then it hit me; not everyone is royal. I guess that includes Fandral. It began to make sense, though. He's a warrior; and warriors like to be dirty.

So we started out with the first restaurant. We went behind it and there we found _one. Big. Trash can _with flies swarming everywhere. And the smell was so strong, that I began to develop asthma.

"I feel faint." Thor mumbled lightly.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically while plugging my nose.

"Well," he croaked. "We'd better start now, instead of later."

I nodded and on the count of three, we went in.

"I'm dying!" I screamed as I pulled out a box of moldy pizza.

I heard Thor groaning. "Brother?" I asked. This was my brother. I couldn't let him get hurt! Not now! I dug around and found Thor eating some food. "I can't believe they let all the good stuff go to waste!" He said with his mouth full. "Oh look, a lucky penny!"

"Thor," I said. "We are not looking for a lucky penny."

He stopped chewing.

"We are looking for a gold coin!" I snapped. "A freaking **golden coin**!" I began to throw a fit. I cursed every bad word I could think of. And once I stopped, Thor's eyes were as wide as a bart owls'.

"**What?!**" I demanded.

He was quiet. "... Did you just say-"

"I know what I said!" I yelled.

So after we finished looking in that trash can, we moved to the next restaurant. No luck. Finally we went to a Carl's Jr. where we dug into their trash cans. Surely Thor was in heaven, constantly eating hamburgers.

"Thor," I said. "That is disgusting."

"Huh?" He asked with his mouth full. Suddenly he had a sour face.

I smirked. "And that's what you get for eating moldy garbage food." I said.

He spat out all of his burger out of his mouth, which ended up landing on me. I would've taken offence to it, but I was already covered in muck. He then, reached over and put his hand in his mouth.

"Thor! You don't know where that hand has been-"

He pulled out a golden coin.


	23. Chapter 23- A New Mission

**Chapter XXIII: A New Mission**

"Brother," I smiled. "You are a genus!"

He smirked. "But I thought you said I was a dumb sh-"

"I was wrong, brother of mine!" I exclaimed happily.

"You sound like me."

"So?"

"So," He said. "That means I have a BROTHER!" he pushed his way through the garbage and got a hold of me. "Come here, you!" He said as he gave me the noogies.

After I escaped from his grasp, he found a ketchup bottle and squirted whatever was inside it. He squirted it on me, on him, and to the sky, and yelled, "FOR YOU, FATHER!"

We got out of the dumpster and walked out to the parking lot of Target. This time, it was my turn to check the list. I crossed out the coin mission and read out the next.

"What does it say?" Thor frowned.

"We have to go back to San Gabriel Park." I replied.

"... And?"

"Find a birds nest." I answered.

"_Birds nest?_" he began to get agitated.

"Well," I chuckled. "At least it's not dumpster diving."

"True," he smirked. "Is there something in the eggs, besides baby ducks?"

"Yeah," I began to read, "A baby falcon."

Thor frowned. "A falcon?" he asked.

I forgot to explain to him about Sigyn. So I did.

"How could she possibly _take_ my-"

"Mother's." I corrected.

"_Mother's_ teddy penguin?"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "And how could _I_ possibly consider her my ex-girlfriend?"

He gave off a skeptical look. "She's your _ex-girlfriend_?"

I sighed with frustration.

"How could you have an _ex-girlfriend _who looks like _that_?" He continued. "She is, like, smoldering!"

I face palmed.

"She is everything an Asgardian man could dream for," he said. "Blond, hot, and… Blond."

"Crazy." I muttered.

"And crazy," he said. "Wait-wh-crazy?"

I lifted my head out of my hands. "Deal with it, Thor," I said sternly. "She's mad."

"Mad?"

I nodded. "Mad."

"Like… Nutto mad?"

"Yes," I said. "Nutto Mad."

It was quiet.

"She's still pretty-"

"Thirteen!" I snapped.

"So?" he asked.

"Go away," I said. "She's thirteen. You're sixteen."

"It's still three years." he said.

"Yes," I replied. "And it's still _robbing the cradle_."

"You're just jelly."

I squinted. "_Jelly_?"

"Short for_ jealous_," he smirked. "I heard one of Sigyn's friends say it."

I shook my head. "Brother," I said. "We need to go."

With a bit of an argument, we went on our way. It seemed much more different than when it was during the day. This was during the night. This was… I checked the time on my watch. "HOLY SON OF ODIN!" I exclaimed. "IT'S TEN-FIFTY!"

Thor flinched. "What?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Mother told me we needed to be back by the dawn of November," I explained. "I take it she meant by twelve o'clock in the morning."

Thor's eyes widened. "We're here." he changed the subject.

I wished we had a flashlight. At every dumpster by a restaurant had a light, but this was different. It was a park. There were barely any lamp posts, so all we had was moon light. It. Sucked.


	24. Chapter 24- Who's the God of Fire?

**Chapter XXIV: Who's the God of Fire?**

"Loki," Thor whispered. "Can you… Um, maybe. Um, possibly, shape-shift into a light bulb?"

I glared, "Uh, why?"

"I need light." he said.

"I would rather not do that…" I snapped my left finger and a flame appeared. "Who's the god of fire?" I smiled.

Thor gasped happily. "You!"

"What was that? Who's the god of fire?"

Thor smirked, "You're the god of fire!" he frowned. "Doesn't that hurt?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No. Not really."

"Wait," he said. "Why haven't you ever done that before?"

"I have, Thor," I said. "When nobody was around."

"Oh."

It was quiet.

"Who's the god of thunder?" Thor smiled.

"You are!" I smirked.

He pulled me aside and gave me some more noogies.

If only I could go back to those good old days. When the favoritism didn't bother me as much. When I was still learning magic. And when I didn't even know who I really was. Looking back at it. Now I know why Thor's expression was so shocked when I lit a flame on my finger. A Jotun with the powers of fire and ice. _Pity, pity_. He must've thought.

We continued to walk along the river, looking for a bird's nest with one falcon egg.

"Excuse me!" we heard a man's voice. We turned around and walking up to us was a park ranger.

"Brother," Thor whispered. "Extinguish your flame."

"But," I said. "I already did."

We looked at each other with wide eyes as we turned around and saw that a patch of grass was on fire.

"What did you do?" Thor asked as he stomped on the flame, trying to put it out.

"All I did was try to look at the duck eggs!" I panicked as I tried to rip my cape off.

The ranger came over as Thor took a break and ripped my green cape off with ease.

"Whoa!" The man said as he backed away, plugging his nose.

"Yes, we stink," Thor said as we laid the cape down on the flame. "Now please help us out with this!"

I had to push my brother away as the cape blew up in a large flame.

The park ranger grabbed a bucket from his golf car, scooped up some water from the river, and dumped it on the patch. Problem solved! After he did that once again, the flame burned out completely.

Thor and I were laying on the grass (because I pushed him), panting from anxiety. My brother sat up as fast as a lightning bolt. He looked down at my left hand, snatched it, and began to analyze. He looked at the finger that caught a flame with wide eyes of complete shock. "Mother teaches you strange things, little brother." he panted.

I nodded. "I know."

"Your mother taught you how to catch grass on fire during a burn ban?" The ranger asked.

I shook my head. "No," I swallowed. "I figured that one all by myself."

"What were you two boys doing with fire?" he asked.

I created an illusion of a lighter in my hand. I caught a flame and said, "We needed a flashlight, but this is all we had." I sat up.

Thor and I think that he gave us pity because he traded his flashlight for the lighter. I began to panic as I stuck my hand behind my back, grabbing a blade of grass, and turning it into another lighter and handed it to the ranger.

"I'm just gonna give you a warning," he said. "If I find another little flame in the grass, I'm gonna either arrest you, or give you a five-thousand dollar ticket."

Thor and I both nodded.

The ranger forced a smile. "Good evening." Then he got into his golf cart and drove off.

"This place is insecure." Thor commented.

"I'm sure they have security cameras around here, somewhere." I said as I stood up.

Thor's eyes widened. He got up on his feet. "Does that mean they saw your finger catch on fire?"

"Even if they didn't, they still heard you say it." I replied.

"Oh," Thor frowned. Then he smiled. "Hey, could you possibly create illusions?"

"What kind?" I asked.

"The kind that you light up every bird's nest in the park." he smirked.

I raised my eyebrows because I was impressed. "You can do that?" an evil grin grew upon my face. _Cooool_… I thought.

"Mother did it once," Thor said. "Remember?"

I shook my head. "Sadly, I don't."

Thor sighed. "If only you knew more about magic."

I chuckled. "If only I knew more about fighting in battle."

It was silent, except for the chirp of crickets.

He laughed. "You already know about fighting in battle."

"Yes," I said. "But I want to be strong!"

Thor messed up my hair with his hand. "Turn on that flame, little brother! We have some trouble making to do!"


	25. Chapter 25- Thor Finds the Falcon Egg

**Chapter XXV: Thor Finds the Falcon Egg**

I clapped my hands and a little spark turned into a large flame. We searched every nest we could find. After a while, we had to split up, so I gave my brother the flashlight.

"Not here!" Thor called from the top of a tree.

"I copy," I replied. "Not here either!" I was looking by a spring.

"What does a falcon egg _even_ look like?" Thor asked as he sat on a large rock by the same spring.

I approached him. "I'm not really sure."

"Ugh," he stared down at the water. "What time is it?" he yawned.

I looked down at my watch. "Eleven sixteen."

Thor cursed. "I hate Sigyn."

"I couldn't agree more." I replied.

Thor nodded. "Although she's probably mad at us."

"For what?" I asked. "She is the one that left."

"... When did she leave, anyway?"

"Um… I think like a year ago," I said. "Because when we were together, she was twelve and I was thirteen."

Thor sighed. "Wow," he said. "You two were one, _young_ couple."

I chuckled. "I figured you'd say that," I said. "So were you with some girls."

"Some?" he smirked. "How about _many_."

I swear my brother was crazy to say that. He actually admitted he was a bachelor who _really_ likes the ladies.

"But, I've always fancied Sif." he blushed.

_I knew it!_ I thought. _Sif is mine! Go away! Shoo! _

But Thor must have read my mind. He frowned, and then forced a smile. "You'll find her." he patted my back. Except it was more like _hitting_, because I almost fell into the spring.

"Who's _her_?" I asked as I fixed my balance.

"The right woman," he said. "Now let's go find that egg," He stood up and lost his balance, causing him to fall into the water.

"Brother!" I panicked.

"By Odin's beard," he said. "What a shocker." he then shivered.

"What?" I asked as he stared right in front of him.

"I found an egg." he said.

I glared. "How come you keep finding everything?" I asked.

"I don't know," he reached over and grabbed it. "But I'm pretty sure this is the falcon egg. Let me see the list."

I tossed him the list.

He picked it up from the water's surface, unfolded it, and he began to read.

"Is it?" I asked.

"It is." A large smile glinted on his face.

"Cool," I gave him a thumbs up. "Now, how many more missions do we have left?"

"Uh," he looked back down at the list. "Two more."

"_Two_?" I asked like I was unmotivated.

"Yes, _two_," Thor sighed. "It could be worse. We could have like… A million more."

"True," I agreed. "What's the next mission?"

He sighed as he read. "We have to go back to the Haunted Jail."

"W-what?" I stammered. "Isn't that _closed_?"

He nodded.

"So we have to break in, what for?" I asked.

He began to read. "She left her wallet in one of the cells."

"Okay," I rolled my eyes. "Big _deal_. We just break in, take the wallet, and get out."

Thor nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me!"


	26. Chapter 26- Breaking In

**Chapter XXVI: Breaking In**

We walked for a bit, until we found a bus stop.

"Take us to the Haunted Jail with your monstrous beast!" Thor shouted at the bus driver.

"... Okay." he said.

I wasn't the only one who noticed his incredible long hair, because Thor then said, "Thank you, ugly young maiden! How shall I repay you?"

He held out his hand with a glare. "By giving me a ten-dollar tip."

Thor handed him ten dollars and stood there smiling.

It was quiet.

"Either you get in here and sit down, or I leave you!" the driver said finally.

Thor and I rushed up the steps, chose a seat, and sat down.

Ah, there is nothing like the sweet smell of sweat. And yes, I am being sarcastic.

"What _is_ that horrendous smell?" Thor plugged his nose.

I slowly pointed to the person next to us; a fat man with plenty tattoos, and greasy, red hair. He glared down at Thor and I.

"Oh-um. Hello," Thor forced a smile. I swear, that was the first time I ever heard my brother talk with a high-pitch-scared-little-girl-voice. "How is-" he cleared his throat. "How are you doing?"

The man growled.

Thor gulped and looked back at me, who was silently minding my own business, squashed up against the window. _"Stop talking, Thor," _I thought. _"Just stop talking!"_

"That is some bold artwork on your _big_- ah- arms!" he chuckled.

The man just sat there, proceeding to glare.

"Ha-ha." Thor knitted his eyebrows.

"Nice tunic!" The man barked.

"Uh- thank you," Thor forced a laugh. "I made it myself!"

I face palmed. Thank goodness, that was our stop.

We exited the bus and entered the empty parking lot for the old jail. We walked up to the entrance, and Thor shook the handle. "It's locked!" he said gloomily.

"Yeah," I said as if it was obvious. "What do you expect when it's the night after the last day?"

Thor lowered his head.

"Step aside, brother," I shoved him out of my way. "I've got this." I lifted my foot and kicked the door. Only I didn't open it, I fell down to the ground. "I think I shattered every bone in my body." I groaned in pain.

Thor raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "What do you expect when it's the night after the last day?" he mocked, then went up to the door and kicked it open with ease. He held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand, he pulled me up about half way and dropped me. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Really." he said.

"What was that for?" I sat up.

"Pushing me aside." he growled.

I pouted.

"Get up." my older brother demanded.

I got up, brushed the dust off my shoulders, and we entered the _closed_ Haunted Jail to retrieve Sigyn's wallet.


	27. Chapter 27- Come Home

**Chapter XXVII: Come Home**

"It's not so bad," Thor smacked a cobweb out of his face as he led the way. "It's not bad at all!"

"Stop lying to yourself," I told him. "It's _plenty_ bad."

"Thanks for the support."

"You're welcome!" I replied mirthfully.

Well, if I were to explain the Haunted Jail, I would explain it like this: _It was abundantly dark inside the jail. In a matter of fact, it was so dark, that I couldn't see a thing! _But that would be a lie because, I could see, except only the matter of seeing five feet away from me would be quite dim.

"I know this place like the back of my hand." Thor muttered to himself.

"Do you?" I asked. "Because that's what you said about the corn maze in Vanaheim."

"I thought the corn maze was in Svartalfheim." he replied.

I sighed. "No. I'm pretty sure it was in Vanaheim-"

"Hey," he interrupted. "I got us out… Eventually."

"_Eventually_." I repeated.

"... Or was it in Muspelheim…?" he continued to wonder.

"No, Thor," I shook my head. "Muspelheim is all lava."

"And rock." he pointed out.

"Yes, and rock." I agreed.

"And don't forget," he said. "Hel has grasslands."

"Yes, but only on the hills. Other than that, it's all shrubs and dirt."

"Well, you're just a know it all." he stepped on a mouse's tail, whom screeched and ran off.

"That's because mother brought me to eight of the realms." I grumbled.

"Why only eight? I've been to all of them." he smiled.

I felt guilty. I have always feared going to Muspelheim. Why? Because it looks too hot. I shook off the negative thought. _If I can light a flame on my finger, then I can go to Muspelheim! _I told myself. _No, Loki,_ The other side of my mind told me. _You might be immune to fire, but you certainly aren't immune to molten rock! Trust me, myself. Even if you were immune to lava and you walked through the realm of Muspelheim, your skin would burn off, and you'll walk through its landscapes in pain. And by then, who would take you back home to Asgard? Mother? Father? Heimdall? Thor? I highly doubt it. Who wants a burned prince in the kingdom of-_

"Shut up!" I shouted out loud.

"What?" Thor asked. "I didn't say anything."

I was quiet. _Think! Think! Think! _"Oh?" I asked.

"I wonder if this place is really haunted," Thor thought aloud. "Come, brother. We shall take a break in one of the cells." He led us into one of the cells and we sat down on the bench.

"If this place is _really_ haunted," I said. "Then you just blundered the plan."

At that moment, the barred door slammed shut.

Thor screamed- we both screamed with fear. Suddenly, colored lights began to flicker. First they were on, then they were off. They turned into strobe lights. Fog rolled in, covering the floor like a freaky, fluffy blanket. We heard singing all around us, and telephones began to ring.

Thor began to repeatedly scream, "MISTAKE! MISTAKE!"

Then we both stood up and began to blindly hit each other in the face.

"I _hate_ Sigyn!" Thor cried.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" I punched him in the nose.

We suddenly fell to the floor. Then everything was quiet and dark, just like it was before. The door creaked open, causing Thor and I jump up and dash to the bench, hugging each other full of terror.

"What now?" we cried.

A shape of a human being appeared in thin air.

"Oh wonderful," my brother began to awkwardly stroke my hair. "A ghost that has come to haunt us so it can kill us in our sleep. How wonderful."

"Brother?" I asked. "Stop stroking my hair."

"I'm sorry, Loki, but I must touch something soft in my time of need for comfort, and happiness."

"_Enough…"_ the ghost whispered in a soothing voice.

"Oh, crud," said Thor. "It has a soothing voice. Now it is going to lure us towards it so that it can haunt us and kill us in our sleep."

"_Who says I'll kill you in your sleep?" _It asked.

"Books." he confirmed.

"_Is that how you treat your mother?"_ It asked.

"_Mother_?" I asked. "You're not my-"

The shape transformed into our mother, glaring at the two of us.

"Oh…" I finished.

"It's time for the two of you to come home," she said. "It's the dawn of November."

Thor sighed.

"Now, don't you sigh at me, young man." she said.

He glared.

Her eyes widened with anger causing Thor to force a smile. "I'll see you two later." she said as she evaporated.

Thor let go of me and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

He lifted his right hand which held a pink wallet with jewels spotted all over it.

"You have _got_ to be joking." I said in shock.

He shook his head.

"You have a talent for finding things, I will give you credit for that." I said.


	28. Chapter 28- Buh-bye

**Chapter XXVIII: Buh-bye**

After that, we skipped out of the jail with pure happiness.

"Open that list, brother," I smiled once we entered the parking lot. "What's the last mission?"

"To give Sigyn back her things," he chuckled. "I thought this moment would _never_ happen!"

Good news: we got there safely.

Bad news: It took an hour… So it was one o'clock in the morning, and we were going to be in _big_ trouble.

So once we entered the building, we noticed that it turned into a party while we were gone. Everyone was talking to each other. And all I heard was, "Like, we were like- and, like, they were like- like this, and like that! Like, like, like!" and "Like, he's, like, _totally_ hot!" And there was Fandral, dancing like a robot to the loud music, and everyone around him was chanting, "GO FANDRAL! GO FANDRAL! GO FANDRAL!"

Then suddenly, the music stopped playing and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us. And of course, they began to plug their noses, hack, and gag.

"Come on," I said. "It's not _that_ bad!"

More hacking and gagging in reply.

"What is that Jotun awful smell?" Sigyn walked in the room with a slice of pizza in her hand. She looked over at us and took a bite. "Oh, hi," she said and smiled with her mouth full. "Did you, like, get all my things back?"

"We-"

"Pizza?" she asked.

I tried not to hurl. After watching Thor eat "garbage food", I couldn't stand seeing pizza or hamburgers. And by _"garbage food," _I literally mean _"garbage food." _

"Pizza is in 'the kitchen.'" she raised her eyebrows: _well? _

Finally I got it. She meant we should follow her into the kitchen.

"Oh," I said. "Right. 'The kitchen.'"

She rolled her eyes as she turned around and walked towards the kitchen. When we entered the room, she shouted at all the girls with the smile, "GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

In reply, the girls left with cheerful attitudes… Which was strange, because if someone told _me_ to get out of the kitchen, I _definitely_ would _not_ leave mirthfully. And I don't even care if they're smiling or not.

"Chips, crackers," she pointed around the island. "Cheese, meats, punch, pizza, et cetera."

Now _cheese_ sounded appetizing, so I grabbed a cracker with a slice of cheese on top and inhaled it like a vacuum cleaner. "Thank you." I said with my mouth full.

She chuckled. "Wanna wash y'all's hands?" she pointed at the sink, and Thor and I dashed over to it and washed our hands clean.

She held out her hand. "May I please have my things?"

I pulled out the golden coin, the falcon egg, and her wallet out of my pockets and handed them over. "You're not really as crazy as you portray yourself, are you?"

She shook her head. "I had a little bit to drink." she smiled.

"Oh," I said. "Now that makes sense."

She chuckled then turned around and opened the cabinet under the sink, and pulled out a box the size of a large stuffed animal. "Here you go." she handed it over.

Thor grabbed it and opened it up. "Mother's teddy penguin," he smiled. "Thank the nine realms!"

Sigyn smiled.

"I guess we'll see you later." I said.

Her smile faded, then she forced another smile. "Yeah," she said. "Do you have a- oh… Right." she bit her lip.

"A what?" I asked.

She was silent. "I was gonna ask whether or not if you have a phone number, but… Asgard doesn't have any phones. Or internet."

I thought about it for a second. The way she acted before wasn't who she really was. That was her personality when she's drunk. I wanted to see her again, but I knew this was probably our final goodbye. "We'll see you again," I said. "I promise."

Her blue eyes twinkled with joy.

_Boys! _Mother's angry voice shouted in my head. _It's time to come home! It's been an hour and thirty minutes! Your father is getting worried! _

"We should go." said Thor. Mother must've gotten in his head, too.

I nodded and began to turn around.

"Loki, wait," Sigyn stopped me. "Hold on." She scrambled through cabinets, searching for something and muttering, "Where is it?"

"Sigyn," I said.

She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes began to water, but I could tell she was trying to hold back the tears. She darted over to me and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back. It was a long hug that lasted for a couple of minutes, until Thor said something about leaving, and then we broke.

"I-" she swallowed back a sob. "I wanted to give you something, but I can't find it."

"It's okay," I forced a smile. "You can give it to me next time."

She nodded.

"I'll see you later." I said.

"Buh-bye." she smiled.

I chuckled as I began to walk away. "Buh-bye." I said at the doorway.


	29. Chapter 29- Good Morning Asgard

**Chapter XXIX: Good Morning Asgard**

Thor and I walked into the living room, where most of the party was at. And there was Sif and the Warriors Three, having a dance-off.

"It's time to go!" I yelled as loud as I could over the music.

No one acknowledged.

"LET'S GO!" Thor screamed.

Everyone stopped and stared.

"SIF! FANDRAL! VOLSTAGG! HOGUN! LET'S GO!" he said.

With everyone begging for them not to go and a lot of awww's, we made it out, and began to walk towards where we began our journey through Georgetown- where we landed when the Bifröst opened.

"Heimdall!" Thor called on the empty street.

Suddenly, we saw a swirl in the clouds, then a flash of rainbow, and soon enough, we were all back home in Asgard.

"Good morning." said Heimdall.

We all yawned at once with an occasional, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Thus we were so tired, that the first thing we all did was fall asleep on our horses on the ride back to the castle. Sif and the Warriors Three got to go straight to their beds, but Thor and I had to go straight to the throne room, where father sat.

"You're late!" Father snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," Thor and I said together tiredly. "We promise we'll never do it again."

"Yada, yada, yada." I finished.

"Excuse me?" All Father raised his voice at me. "_Yada, yada, yada_? Is that how you speak to your father?"

"Disobedient child." One of the guards muttered- yet his voice echoed throughout the room.

"That is disrespectful!" Father complained.

"So disrespectful." The same guards' voice repeated.

"And that is also disrespectful, my friend!" Odin yelled at the guard.

"Father-"

"The both of you are grounded to your rooms," he interrupted. "Get out of my face!"

_Seriously?_ I thought as I laid down in my bed. _How is this a punishment? This is all I really wanted to do when I came home: go to sleep! _

And thus, I drifted off into a deep sleep, that was so deep, I didn't even dream.

My eyes blinked open. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked up at the clock which read, _12:28pm._ By the time we came back home last night, it must've been right around eight in the morning in Asgard.

"Four hours of sleep," I muttered to myself. "Wonderful."

I got out of bed because if it was twelve-twenty-eight, then that's good enough for me. So after I got ready for the day, I exited my room, and entered a room where Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three like to hang out.

"Hi, Loki," they all said tiredly.

I waved at them unenthusiastically. "'Morning, peeps."

Fandral winced. "Is that an insult?"

I glared. "If you want to portray it that way, then yes. It is an insult." I sat down next to my brother who handed me tea.

Thor sighed. "I am _so_ glad we're back home."

"Same here." Sif replied.

"Me, too." said Volstagg.

"Me, three." Fandral replied.

"I really wanted to be friar Tuck." Hogun complained.

"Why were you a samurai, then?" I asked.

"Because Fandral told me that if I wasn't a samurai, he would tell everyone in the castle that I wear a bra." Hogun said spitefully.

Fandral sat there, trying not to laugh.

"I thought I told you to be a ninja," I raised an eyebrow. "Fandral, why did you tell him to be a samurai and not a ninja?"

"Well, you know," he smiled. "Because I thought he'd look ridiculous in a samurai costume."

I chuckled. "He did look ridiculous in a samurai costume."

Fandral's smile grew larger as he raised his hand in the air, "I require the highest of fives!"

And thus we high-fived.

Sif raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Thor did you give your mother the teddy penguin?"

Thor slouched as if he didn't want to give away the children's toy. "No."

"Why not?" Volstagg asked.

"Because I lost it on our way through the Bifröst."

The room fell silent.

"Wh-what?" Sif stammered with sadness.

Thor nodded in a sadly manner. Then he smiled. "HA! You should've seen your faces!"

I looked around the room rapidly. "Where is it?"

He pulled it out from behind the sofa. "Here."

"It's all clean." Fandral said with amazement.

"That's because once Loki and I were grounded to our rooms, I cleaned it until mother knocked on my door, telling me I could come out."

Volstagg's eyes widened. "How many hours did you get of sleep?" he asked.

"Eh. About one," Thor replied. "But I got the job done, and I drank four cups of black tea."

"That is a lot of tea." said Hogun.

"Indeed." Thor smiled.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sighed. I was so tired. How would I _not_ be grumpy throughout the rest of the day?


	30. Chapter 30- The End

**Chapter XXX: The End**

It took a while to find mother, but we found her, sewing in the sewing room.

"Mother," I said trying to get her attention.

She turned around and stood up. "Boys," She came in for a hug. She broke up the hug after Thor said, "We got you something down in Midgard."

"Did you?" she smiled.

Thor nodded as he pulled his hands from behind his back and gave her the teddy penguin.

Mother chuckled. "What is it?" she asked.

"A teddy penguin," I replied. "It's basically a stuffed animal—"

"It _is_ a stuffed animal." Thor interrupted.

"—But we decided to call it a teddy penguin." I finished.

Mother stood there smiling. "It's adorable," she finally said. Thank you."

I nodded.

She looked up. "But you do realize you're still grounded, Loki."

I lowered my eyebrows. "Why?" I asked.

"You disrespected your father," she answered. "Don't you remember saying, _'yada, yada, yada_?"

I shook my head. "Sadly, I don't."

She glared. "Now, Loki, you know not to lie to me, young man."

"But—"

"No _buts_," she interrupted. "Although, this time, I will let you slide."

A mischievous smile grew upon my face. _"Nice…" _ I thought. _"The Off the Hook Game; my favorite!" _

Within weeks, mother bragged to almost _every _maiden in Asgard. "See those two handsome, young men?" she'd ask them. "Those are my sons. And they gave me this _adorable_, little stuffed animal—a teddy penguin is what they like to call it!"

In a matter of fact, occasionally she would pull Thor and I aside and bring us to them and show us off. "They are so kind," she would smile. "I love them so much!"

"Awe…" they replied as if we were the cutest things they have ever seen.

"Thank you," mother smiled.

My eyes would widen as I would try to scurry, but of course mother would hold me back. "Mum," I said. "You're embarrassing me!"

"No, I'm not," said she. "Look at your brother who is enduring the attention right now!"

"Mother!" He cried as the girls dragged him away.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Loki," he said with hope when he hugged my feet as the young maidens pulled him by the legs. "My dear brother of mine, PLEASE HELP ME!"

I shook him off. "Farewell, brother!" I smiled as I ran away.

But other than the trash cans, the teddy penguin, waking up at five o'clock in the morning, and getting into trouble at one-thirty a.m., I do have to admit, I had fun in Midgard. It was probably the only Halloween I'd ever get to celebrate, but either way, there was plenty memories made.

**The End. **

I was fast asleep when suddenly; I woke up in the middle of the night.

"AAHH!" I flinched as I turned and saw Thor sitting next to my bed, staring at me in a creepily manner. "Thor," I whispered. "What the Asgard are you doing in my bedroom?"

He was quiet. "I highly regret giving mother the teddy penguin," He replied. "I miss it."

I glared. "Go back to bed, brother," I said. "I'll see you later."


End file.
